Do you love me?
by MissMe2306
Summary: Lucy is the girl who treats her boys like toys, and she's good at it to, she is also in the popular band 'Eye Candy'. Natsu and Gray have recently been found by X factor, now that they have won, they are forming a band with the other star's, Gajeel and Jellal. Now Natsu was different from the rest, he broke Lucy's 'boy toys' ways, but only ended up causing it to start again...
1. Rising stars

Do you love me?

Chapter 1- Rising Stars

**I'm back! and i shouldn't be back! but meh, i was listening to music and i really wanted to write it so, ta dah!**

**Ahhhhh, i love writing... even though in school i hate english**

**After you read around the first paragraph can you guess where they are...hmmmm.**

They walked onto the stage, heats thumping, ''Hello, and who are you two'' a blonde female judge asked, he put the microphone to his lips, ''I'm natsu dragneel'' the crowd cheered, the other put his microphone to his lips, ''and I'm Gray Fullbuster''

**...KYA!**

Once he said his name, the audience screamed. ''Now, natsu'' a brunette male judge asked, ''Is that your natural hair colour, natsu laughed a bit, ''yes'', at that girls screamed his name and a few wolf whistles were heard, ''Well natsu and gray, show us what you got'' a blue haired man said.

**X factor. you heard me, They're on X factor ;D , I was going to say australia's got talent, but then i thought, what about the people who aren't australian, so i changed it to x factor, and the name sounds better to.**

Gray held a tight grip on the microphone as the music started while natsu closed his eyes and did even breaths, then he snapped his eye's open and looked at the audience.

**Bold = Gray **_Slant= together _The Ballad Of Mona Lisa - by Panic! At The Disco

She paints her fingers with a close precision

He starts to notice empty bottles of gin

And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for

**A lonely speaker in a conversation**

**Her words were swimming through his ears again**

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

He senses something, call it desperation

**Another dollar, another day**

And if she had the proper words to say,

**She would tell him**

But she'd have nothing left to sell him

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

Mona Lisa wear me out

_Pleased to please ya_

Mona Lisa wear me out

Say what you mean

Tell me I'm right

_And let the sun rain down on me_

Give me a sign

I want to believe

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

Say what you mean

Tell me I'm right

**And let the sun rain down on me**

Give me a sign

I want to believe

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for...**

They took deep breaths and looked to the judges, ''Boys, that was great, you sung perfectly, it's a yes from me'', ''You two have an amazing voice, and your both healthy teenage boys, so... it's a yes from me'', ''...'' Everyone stayed silent and looked to the last judge, he nodded, ''It's a yes from me, you pass''.

The audience started to clap, cheer and scream.

Grey and Natsu hugged each other and then did a high five.

''Yes! we did it!''

**During that time but with lucy~**

Lucy was walking beside a tall and handsome brunette, she hugged his arm and smiled as they made their way to the park.

Usually when she dated a guy, it would only last a few days because they would only date her for her appearance, or if they tried anything funny, she would always stop them, or say she wants to wait, so in the end they broke up with her.

But she had her hopes in this guy, Jake, he seems so sweet and caring, sure it's only been 5 days, but already she's begun to love him.

When they got to the park Jake stopped, ''Lucy...'' he said looking down at her smiling face, ''yes, jake?'' he sighed, ''it's over''. Her smile began to fade, '' w-what'', ''you and me are done''

''w-why'', tears began to form in the corners of her eye's.

**When i was writing this part i'm like- awww poor Lucy**

''Because your to boring, you never want to do anything'', she looked at him with wide eye's, ''Y-your breaking up with me because I want to stay a virgin!'' Lucy's voice began to rise.

''Yeah, I guess I am, well, see 'ya around'' he said and walked away acting like nothing had happened.

Lucy slowly turned and slowly began to walk home.

She walked home with her head down and single tears rolling down her face.

'' I can't do this anymore, I'm always being used.. IT PISSES ME OF!'' She tugged at her blonde hair.

''I've had enough of this, they've had their fun now I'll have mine, they've played around with my emotion, so I'll play around with theirs'' she smirked as she walked of to her house

**The Next day.**

Lucy walked to the kinder garden school of magnolia, she would usually go and help out their for some money, and she loved how she earned it to.

Her little job was simple, all she had to do was sing a song to get the kids to sleep.

She walked in a was tackled over by little kids hugging her, ''Miss Lucy!'' Lucy looked down and picked up a small girl with purple hair in piggy tails, ''We thought you weren't coming'' a little boy said, ''Ahh, sorry, I'm just a little late''.

''Miss Lucy?'' Lucy knelt to another little girl, ''Yes Lilly?'' Lucy let go of the little girl who was in her arms, ''Why are your eye's red, have you been crying?'' all the little kids looked up a the blonde, ''Well.. um I-''

The little kids hugged her, ''Don't worry Miss Lucy, we'll alway's be with you'' Lucy smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek as she pat the little girls head, ''Thank you''

**N-awwwww**

''Lucy, the kids want you to sing for them, do you mind'' Levy ran towards her friend.

Levy works part-time like Lucy and often helps work with her. She knows how hard her friends love life is and she often helps to try to get through it with her. When Lucy came home last night (they live in an apartment together), she was a bit worried when she was told that Jake dumped her, and she didn't know if she should be happy or worried for Lucy when she was told how lucy would now play around with boys, but decided to just forget about it.

''Yeah, ok'' Lucy stood and they both walked to the class room, levy walked over to a piano that was in the class room (there is a few instruments in the class for the children's entertainment, to get them to sleep or to just let them have fun) and Lucy took a guitar.

A Thousand Years By Christina Perri

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Once they finished a song the children were all sleeping, and a man stood looking at the both of them, ''...Perfect..''

Lucy stood and walked to the man with levy by her side, ''What do you mean perfect, and who are you'' Lucy said. The man shook her hand, '' John Ward, I've been searching for the next big thing... and you two are it!'' the two girls jumped back a bit, ''Huh, what do you mean''.

'' Your both two teenage girls, beautiful, cute and sexy, and best of all, you can sing and play instruments like pro's!, I would like to offer you something'' Lucy looked at him, ''Offer us what'' the man smiled.

''Come with me, and I'll introduce you to the world of music, you'll be star's, I can see it'', Lucy and Levy Looked at each other, ''Y-you can't be serious.. are you..'' Levy asked in shock, ''Oh, I'm dead serious.

The two girls looked at each other once more, then squealed, ''We accept!'' they said together and shook the mans hand, ''Great, tomorrow come by Fairy tail and ask for me''.

''Here's my card'' He held two cards out and they each took one.

John walked out of the building, ''Do you think he keeps a bunch of cards in his pocket'' Lucy whispered to Levy, ''Who cares about that now!''

They squealed again and hugged each other.

**Info on fairy tail in this story, it's a large and tall building, rich and famous people can live there if they have no where to go or just want to live there, it's got plenty of room, but as well as a place to live, it's also a studio, and places to practice and work at what you do.**

**And now I've finished the first chappy, what do ya' think ^-^**

**Geeze I probally shouldn't have started this story yet -.-'' well, what are ya' gonna do!**


	2. Lucy's introduction

Chapter 2- Lucy's introduction

**Lalalala sing song chapter! hah!**

**I must warn you that gajeel and jellal may seem a bit out of character...**

She walked onto the stage with Levy, Erza and Juvia beside her, it has been around 6 months since they were invited to stay at fairy tail, and they accepted, during that time Lucy's been known to treat her boy's like toy's and she liked it that way.

They could hear the people call out their band name, eye candy, they all thought of that name while levy was chewing on a sour lolly, and they just got used to the name, it seemed to suit them.

While practicing, the studio thought it would be a great thing if levy and lucy got together with 2 other girls, erza and juvia, during that time erza, levy, juvia and everyone else at fairy tail got used to Lucy, the only people who truly new lucy was those 3 girls, and those 3 girls were probably the only people she loves. (in a friend way)

Erza went to the drums, Levy went to the key board, Juvie went to the guitar and Lucy went to the microphone.

''Are you ready!'' erza yelled, ''Let me hear you scream!'' Lucy yelled and held the microphone to the audience and they screamed. Lucy laughed a bit as she brought the microphone back to her lips.

Normal text = Lucy, **Bold = everyone together,**

**Primadonna girl, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was the world**

**I can't help that I need it all**

**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**

**You say that I'm kinda difficult**

**But it's always someone else's fault**

**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**

_Lucy twirled around one of her finger's, acting out what she had just said_

**You can count on me to misbehave**

_She smirked and pointed to herself with her thumb_

Primadonna girl,

Would you do anything for me?

Buy a big diamond ring for me?

_She put her hand out in front of her_

Would you get down on your knees for me?

Lucy lightly pointed to the ground

Pop that pretty question right now, baby

Beauty queen on a silver screen

Living life like I'm in a dream

I know I've got a big ego

I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

_Lucy shrugged her shoulder's like she know why_

(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core

(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore

(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more

I wanna be adored

**'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was the world**

**I can't help that I need it all**

**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**

**You say that I'm kinda difficult**

_Lucy shrugged again_

**But it's always someone else's fault**

**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**

_She mimicked what she did at the begining and twirled around her finger_

**You can count on me to misbehave**

**Primadonna girl** fill the void up with Celluloid

Take a picture, I'm with the boys

_Lucy put a hand on her chest motioning herself_

Get what I want 'cause I ask for it

Not because I'm really that deserving of it

_She shook her finger side to side while smirking_

Living life like I'm in a play

In the lime light, I want to stay

I know I've got a big ego

I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

_(Ooh) _Going up, going down, down, down

(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown

(Wow) With the lights dimming down, down, down

I spin around

_And at those words Lucy spun in a 360 degree's circle_

'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The primadonna life, the rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

**Primadonna girl, yeah**

_Lucy started to jump up and down to the beat._

**All I ever wanted was the world**

**I can't help that I need it all**

**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**

**You say that I'm kinda difficult**

**But it's always someone else's fault**

**Got you wrapped around my finger, babe**

**You can count on me to misbehave**

Primadonna girl

Primadonna By Marina and the Dimonds

Lucy Loved to sing that song, she wrote it on her first few days when she's been in fairy tail and it just became a hit.

''Ok guy's, we have a new song for you!'' everyone cheered, ''_and..._ it's performed by our very own... ERZA SCARLET!'' the crowd went wild and lucy smiled as she took juvia's spot on the guitar and juvia went to the drums (Lucy can't play the drums but juvia can)

Erza blushed and took the microphone, she was excited about this song, it was a fun little song she wrote when someone pissed her of, but her friends convinced her that it was a great song.

So here she is now, looking into the crowd, with the microphone to her lips, and listening to the guitar Lucy was playing.

Normal text = Erza, **Bold = together, **_Slant = everyone else_ I never Liked you By Rogue Traders

_Hey!, Hey!_

I'm sick of this dirty dress

I'm thinking I might do less, now

There's something I must confess, to you

_Erza pointed to the crowd_

You know how everydays

The same old everyways, well

I've got a secret to tell

I can't contain it anymore

Who's knocking at your door?

**Hey! **Surprise!

I never liked you, even when I tried to

_Erza shook her finger side to side_

Don't speak now it's my turn baby uh uh

_She pointed to herself_

I never liked you, and I won't pretend to

**Hey!** Look twice!

I never liked you even when I tried to

Can't you see the curtain's falling uh uh

Is there a reason you're still hangin' around?

That's right I'm waving goodbye

_Erza waved good bye to the crowd as she walked around the stage._

You always thought I'd play nice, well

You never thought at all

You look a little distressed

Am I looking my best, now

Here's something you can't possess

I can't contain it anymore

Who's knocking at your door?

_Erza jumped._

**Hey!** Surprise!

I never liked you, even when I tried to

Don't speak now it's my turn baby uh uh

I never liked you, and I won't pretend to

_She sliced her hand through the air from left to right_

**Hey!** Look twice!

I never liked you even when I tried to

Can't you see the curtain's falling uh uh

Is there a reason you're still hangin' around?

How could it suddenly be that we've come to this?

I'll drag you down to me, and then I'll switch your place

So you're the one that's stuck here with a picture of my face

**Hey!** Surprise!

I never liked you, even when I tried to

Don't speak now it's my turn baby uh uh

I never liked you, and I won't pretend to

**Hey! **Look twice!

I never liked you even when I tried to

_Erza shook her head._

Can't you see the curtain's falling uh uh

The crowd cheered and screamed erza's name, and 'eye candy' walked of the stage.

''Erza! that was great!'' everyone hugged her. ''Really?'', ''Of course! you owned that stage!''.

They later got into a limo and were driven back to fairy tail.

**The Next Day**

Gray and Natsu were the winner's of x factor, they had come to fairy tail last night, and were told that they would form a band with two other guys, gajeel and jellal. These two boys have lived in fairy tail for a year now and they are the guys that everyone talks about, they are the guys that the girls would die for, so right they were pretty shocked that they were going to create a boy band together.

Now they were walking around fairy tail trying to find them.

''What! it's only been 3 day's!'' Gray and Natsu turned their heads to see a rather upset and angry teenage boy, he was wearing a wight long-sleeved shirt with black jeans, the guy was yelling at a blonde girl who stood infront of him, she looked rather bored.

''Yeah, I know, your just to boring'' She pulled on the collar of his shirt to pull in down close to her, ''If your ever going to call me again, then make sure you know how to have fun'' She let go of his collar and walked of.

''What the hell happened their'' Gray said looking towards natsu, natsu shrugged, ''Don't worry about her, she's alway's like that'' Gray and natsu spun around to see jellal and gajeel, ''You guys _are_ natsu and gray right?'' Jellal asked, they both nodded, ''What did 'ya mean by 'she's alway's like that' '' natsu asked.

Jellal and Gajeel looked at each other then turned back to gray and natsu, smiling.

Gajeel took gray's shoulder and Jellal took natsu's upper arm. They took them to a room down the hall, inside the room was instruments, couches, a fridge, tv, so it's just a spare room to hangout or practice.

Gajeel and Jelllal pulled them inside, gajeel ran up to the electric guitar and started to play a tune while Jellal looked at them with a smirk on his face.

__She's so mean By Matchbox twenty

**I kn-kn-know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time**

**'Cause she's fine**

Jellal the curves of a body with his hands

**But for an angel, she's a hot hot mess**

**Make you so blind**

**But you don't mind**

He shook his finger side to side.

**'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl**

He walked over to gray and natsu.

**She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimme-some-more girl, girl**

He smirked at them and walked away backwards

**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**

Jellal moved his hands up and down to the beat

**She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends**

**And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched**

**She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back!**

He put up the 'number one' finger then swiped his hand to the side

**Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**

Jellal shook his head and smirked

**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**

**Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**

**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**

**You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth, she'll freak out**

**You better get your shit together, 'cause she's bringing you down now**

He pointed to the floor and slowly crouched down

**Yeah boy you better, you better**

He then jumped up

**'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl**

**She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimme-some-more girl, girl**

**She's got her wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says**

He covered his ears as a joke

**She drinks Bacardi in the morning 'til it goes to her head**

Jellal hit his head with the palm of his hand

**And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that**

Jellal held himself but then quickly took away his hands and shook his hand side to side

**She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back**

**Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**

_**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**_

_**Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**_

_**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**_

**Every now and then, she makes you just a little bit crazy**

He twirled his finger near his ear's, making the motion 'crazy' with his finger's

**She'll turn a knife into your back and then she's calling you baby, crazy**

Jellal shrugged his shoulder's grinned

**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**

**She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends**

**And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched**

**She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back!**

**Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**

**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**

**Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**

**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**

**Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**

**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**

**Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**

**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**

The four boys laughed, ''did you guys make a song just for her'' Gray said while laughing, gajeel shrugged her shoulder's, '' It turned out to be a pretty good song, and it's a song that can warn and tell you about her'' gajeel and jellal high-fived.

''So, what's this crazy girls name'' natsu asked, ''Lucy, Lucy heartfillia''.

They heard clapping from the door and the 4 guys looked up to see who it was. They all froze.

''Nice song, gajeel and jellal'' she walked into the room taking slow steps, and with a smirk on her face

''T-thanks, Lucy...''

**I was listening to she's so mean when suddenly i'm like O_O holy... this song was made for lucy in this story... it must be added into the story!**

**hehe, it would be really nice if you could type something and then click review**

**pweaseee**


	3. Sometimes, you just need to ask

Chapter 3-Sometimes, you just need to ask

**I shall warn you, lucy uses some sex appeal**

''Uhhh... how much did you hear'' gajeel asked while slowly putting away his guitar, ''Well'' she chuckled, ''If I don't shut you don't shut your mouth, I freak out'' she sat on the couch beside gray.

''So you and pinky are the new guys'' she said leaning closer to gray while natsu mumbled something like 'it's not pink, it's salmon'.

''Well, you've been warned about me, so don't forget it'' she leaned in closer and gray moved backwards a bit, ''Uh, I won't'' he laughed nervously.

''You know~ it would be best if you wore shirt'' she tapped his bare chest. Lucy moved backwards as gray shot up and started to look for his shirt.

''So.. um.. Lucy, what're you doing here...'' She looked up to jellal with a bored expression, ''I was going to practice a song, so I came by here to check if anyone was using this room, and when I came to the door, I heard some boys singing a song about me'', she smirked and jellal nervously laughed.

Lucy stood and walked started to walk to the door, ''I'm gonna go to another room, gray, here's your shirt'' She threw gray his shirt, ''how did she...''.

''_Bye~ ''_she waved and shut the door.

Gajeel collapsed onto the floor, ''She's...she's something''

Natsu looked at the door for a few seconds before running to it and running out side, ''Where's he..'', ''I hope he doesn't try anything with Lucy'' Gageel said looking at the door, ''knowing him he'll probably want to talk to her or some crap'' gray said as he fixed his shirt.

''Lucy!'' The blond turned around to see the pink haired teen running after her, ''Hmm''. _'What could he want' _she thought to herself

He stopped in front of her, ''D-do you want to hang out sometime, you could show me around'' He grinned and Lucy smirked.

She walked forward and he walked back, that did that until his back as against the wall.

Lucy stood on her tippy toes so her face was inches away from his, ''Natsu, I like you so promise me something'' He gulped and nodded, ''Don't fall in love with me''.

Lucy backed away a bit, ''Hah, don't worry about that, but if your serious, then I promise I won't'' he grinned and Lucy began to walk up the hall way, ''and for hanging out with you, I'm going to have to decline''.

Natsu walked back into the room with gray, gajeel and jellal, but was immediately shoved onto the couch by gajeel, ''what the hell did you say to Lucy'' jellal said and glared at him.

''I just asked her if we could hangout'', ''YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T ASK OUT LUCY!'', gajeel was about to punch natsu when the someone knock on the door.

The door slowly opened, ''Gajeel! don't kill him!'' Levy ran up to gajeel and pulled down his arm, gajeel chuckled, '' 'ya know, for a pip squeek, your pretty strong'' He pulled Levy into a hug.

Gray and Natsu burst out laughing.

Levy got out of gajeel's hold and looked at the 2 laughing boys.

''Are you natsu and Gray?'' , Gray and Natsu looked up at her, ''yeah, how'd you know''.

''Well, I knew that these guys were going to get some knew member's plus Lucy told me about you!'' Levy smiled.

''Uhh, what has lucy told you, levy?'', levy turned to jellal, ''Only that she came in here and you guys were practicing a song, she told me it's a really good song, I hope I can hear it sometime'' Jellal nervously laughed, he just knew that if Lucy was here she would be smirking at him.

''Hey Levy, you're in a band with Lucy, right?'' Natsu said looking up at her, ''Yeah, why?''.

''Well, why does she seem to be such a bitch?'' jellal ran up to natsu and tackled him to the ground while covering his mouth, ''heh, he doesn't mean that levy, he was just kidding around, lucy's not a bitch, heh heh heh'' Jellal said nervously.

Levy giggled, ''You know natsu, you're the first to ever want to know why'', Jellal let go of natsu and stood, ''Before we became involved in music, Lucy would be the sweetest girl ever'' Everyone's jaws dropped, '_Lucy, SWEET!?'_

''But, when ever she went out with a guy, it would only last a few days, because _they_ dumped her, because they only wanted her for her body, most nights she would come home crying'' Everyone looked at levy, like she had just killed someone, _'no way'_.

''Then one day, she met this guy named jack, she thought she loved him and that he loved her back, she thought that jake was different, but then he took her out one day, and he dumped her because she wanted to stay a virgin, so that night, she changed her attitude.'' levy sighed.

''Guys can be dicks sometimes'' Gray mumbled.

There was a kind of bump on the outside of the door, everyone ignored it, except for natsu.

Natsu ran to the door and opened it.

When he opened the door, he saw a familiar blood walking away with an arm covering her eye's.

''Lucy!'' he called out her name but she ignored it.

Natsu ran up to Lucy and pulled on her arm so she was facing him, when he saw her face he saw two tears slowly making their way down her cheek.

Natsu didn't know what to do, he'd never worked well with crying girls.

So he did the only thing he could think of, Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug.

**Well, I don't really know about that ending, but it made me go awwww, so i decided to have it,.**

**What do you think, hope you like it ^-^...**_**don't forget to review~**_**...fine! be that way!**


	4. Introducing can be fun!

Chapter 4- Introducing can be fun!

**Argh! every time i listen to a song i have to start writing! grrrrr**

''W-what are you doing'' Lucy asked, her eye's wide.

She pushed away from natsu and wiped the tear's away, ''I've barely even used my sex appeal on you and your already hugging me'' Lucy laughed sadly, ''It looked like you needed one'' Natsu smiled.

''I think I'd like to get to get to know you a bit more before you start to comfort me'' Natsu smiled, ''So you want to get to know me more?'' Lucy looked up at him, ''Yeah'' she smiled.

When Lucy smiled she looks like an angel, usually when her lips go upwards it's a smirk, it's a smirk.

''Would you mind if I walked you to your room'' Natsu held his arm out, ''No, not at all natsu'' She wrapped her arm around his and he walked Lucy to her room.

Natsu walked to his room where he saw gray laying on his bed. ''Hey, where'd you go'' gray asked him, ''Just talked to Lucy'' Gray stood and hit the back of natsu's head, ''Your an idiot you know that''.

''I would beat you until your quivering in the corner-'' Gray laughed at what natsu said, ''-But I have something to do now''.

Lucy opened the door and was pulled by to levy's bed, ''I saw natsu hugging you, what's happening!?" levy squealed and Lucy sighed, ''Nothings happening between us, I don't even know him, and why would I want anything to happen''.

This time Levy sighed and she collapsed onto the bed, ''Someday, someone's going to come along and break those chains around your heart, I just hope he come's soon'' Lucy rolled her eye's and stood.

''I'm tired Levy, I'm going to sleep, good night'', ''M-hmm, good night lu-chan''.

**The next day in the Morning!**

''Lu-chan! get up!'' Lucy heard the faint sound of levy sleeping, ''Mmm, five more minutes'' she mumbled and pulled the blanket over her face, ''But Lucy, Natsu here and he wants to take you somewhere!".

Lucy shot out of bed, ''WHAT!?'' levy giggled and pointed to the door where natsu stood, leaning his shoulder against the door frame and a guitar strapped around his back.

Lucy groaned and grabbed some clothes, ''I'll be back soon'' Lucy made her way to the bath room.

''Lucy said she'll be back soon'' Levy smiled at natsu, ''Oh, thanks, and jellal and gajeel said that it would be a good idea to get everyone together someday'' He said to Levy.

''Really! that would be a great idea, it would give erza and juvia a chance to meet you two!", ''Oh, are they in the band with you'' Levy smiled again, ''yeah!".

They heard a door slam shut and saw Lucy walk out, wearing greyish whitish short shorts and a light pink tank top, and a pink bow to tie her hair into a side pony.

Lucy walked up to natsu, ''What do you want'' Natsu smiled and held her hand so he could pull her away, ''H-hey! where are we going!'', ''You'll see''.

They ran down the hall way, then up a lot of stair's, ''Ok, close your eye's'' Lucy sighed and closed her eye's.

Lucy heard a door open and then a cold breeze. Natsu pulled her into the cold breeze more, ''Ok, you can open your eye's now'' Lucy opened her eye's and saw that the were on the roof of fair tail. All the time that she's lived at fairy tail, she never thought of coming up here, the scenery was beautiful.

Lucy turned her attention back to natsu, ''So why did you bring me here, natsu?'' Natsu took the guitar from his back, ''you said you wanted to get to know me''. Lucy raised an eyebrow, ''And..?''.

He chuckled, and started to play a catchy tune with his guitar, and Lucy couldn't help but tap her hand to the beat.

Introducing Me By Nick Jonas

**I'm good at wasting time,**

**I think lyrics need to rhyme,**

**And you're not asking,**

**But I'm trying to grow a mustache.**

**I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,**

**Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.**

**Otherwise it smells like feet to me.**

**And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.**

**And I love it when you say my name.**

Natsu leaned closer to Lucy

**If you wanna know, here it goes.**

**Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,**

**If we're close, gonna let you see everything,**

**But remember that you asked for it.**

**I'm trying to do my best to impress,**

**But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,**

**But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,**

**Well, you asked for it.**

**For your perusing,**

**At times confusing,**

**Slightly amusing…**

**Introducing me!**

**Do do do do do do,**

**Do do do do do do.**

**La da da da,**

**La da da da da da da, da.**

**I never trust a dog to watch my food.**

**And I like to use the word 'dude';**

**As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective**

**And I never really been into cars.**

**I like really cool guitars and superheroes and checks with lots of zeroes on 'em.**

Lucy smiled and walked away while natsu followed

**I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...**

**If you wanna know, here it goes.**

**Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,**

**If we're close, gonna let you see everything,**

**But remember that you asked for it.**

**I'm trying to do my best to impress,**

**But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,**

**But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,**

**Well, you asked for it.**

**For your perusing,**

**At times confusing,**

**Possibly amusing…**

**Introducing me!**

**Well you probably know more then you ever wanted to,**

**So be careful when you ask next time.**

**If you wanna know, here it goes.**

**Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,**

**If we're close, gonna let you see everything,**

**But remember that you asked for it.**

**I'm trying to do my best to impress,**

**But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,**

**But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,**

**Well, you asked for it.**

**For your perusing,**

**At times confusing,**

**Hopefully amusing…**

**Introducing me!**

**Do do do do do do,**

**Do do do do do do.**

**Do do do do…**

**Introducing me!**

When Natsu finished the song he had his eye's closed, and opened them when he heard Lucy giggle, ''Your right, I do know more than I asked for''.

They sat on the roof top of fairy tail just talking to each other, ''Natsu'', ''Mmm?.

Lucy looked up at him, ''Why do you bother with me, you're the first guy here to really act ike a friend to me, why?'' He smiled at her, ''Because I know that your really an angel''.

Lucy was a bit taken back but his it with a smirk, ''You not falling for me are you~''

He chuckled, ''No, I don't think so''.

''Oh yeah, the guys want to get together with you, levy, erza ad juvia, you gonna come'' Lucy smiled, ''Well of 'corse, if the girls are coming, then I need to come along with them'' she giggled.

Lucy and Natsu finished their talk on the roof top and walked to their rooms.

While natsu was walking to his room, jellal pulled him to another room with gray and gajeel in it. When he was pulled inside it he saw gajeel laying on a couch looking at a piece of paper, Gray writing something down on some paper and a bunch of loose paper's on the table, ''What are you guys doing?''

Gajeel looked to natsu, ''we're gonna surprise the girls by writing a song'' Nastu looked to gray, ''And your doing it, gray'', gray looked up, ''Well, I am in a band with them, and they said that I might like this juvia girl, so why not'' gray shrugged his shoulder's.

Jellal pushed him into the room, ''so get writing, oh and is Lucy coming'' Natsu nodded, ''Good, then we'll need a song that we can all sing''.

So now the guys sat in the room discussing what they should do, and yelling at each other along the way.

Lucy opened the door to see levy, juvia and erza in a circle, ''Hey guys, what're you doing'', ''Oh hi lu-chan!, we decided to have a slumber party, and talk boys'' she smirked at lucy, ''Now, we _need_ details'' Levy pulled lucy into the circle

**O-ooooo what's gonna happen tomorrow, and natsu sung that cute little song to lucy, kya!.**

**I was going to have the guys sing, 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz, but now i'm thinking, hmmmmmm, They could alway's sing one thing by one direction... so which one do you think'll be best! :D what one would you rather the guys sing to the girls ^-^**

**And if you review, this sneak is for you, next chapter... natsu... kisses... LUCY!... but will she accept or deny.**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN  
**


	5. Today's full of surprises

Chapter 5- Today's full of surprises

**If your bored as fuck, then you're in luck, 'cause you reading this storyyyyyyyy~! (shane dawson XD ) **

**1st it as tobuscus, now it's shane dawson, -.-'' and like I said, there will be a kiss between natsu and Lucy, but it may not end up the way you want it to, or you might still like it...**

**Oh and i changed the ending to last chapter, so now the girls never wrote a song.**

The girls met up with the guys outside of fairy tail (they had disguises, but you can think of hat they are ^-^ ).

Natsu had a guitar on his back and the guys had _finally_ written a song.

''What's with the guitar'' Lucy asked raising an eyebrow, ''It's a surprise'' She rolled her eye's. ''Guys this is erza and juvia'' levy introduced the four to each other.

They went to a café and stayed there for about 15 minutes just talking about some random stuff.

''Why don't we go to the forest for a little while'' Gajeel said, ''Why the forest, it's so far away'' Levy said while poking gajeel, ''Your not afraid are you~''.

''NO!'' gajeel laughed, ''then let's go'' the girls sighed but Lucy smiled.

''I'll meet you guys up at the beginning of the forest then'' lucy said and started to run forward, everyone raised and eyebrow, ''She used to alway's go their, she said it helped with all the drama'' Levy giggled.

Natsu smiled, ''I'm going after her'' Natsu ran after Lucy and all the other girls sighed, a happy sigh, and levy held onto gajeel's arm tighter, Erza rested her head on Jellal's shoulder and gray rested an arm around juvia's shoulder, which made her blush madly.

''Hey, you know your a fast runner'' Natsu caught up to Lucy, ''M-hmm'' Lucy continued to smile.

Natsu started to hum a tune, ''What's that tune from'' lucy asked looking at him, ''Oh, um nothing'' There was something he wasn't telling her but she, shrugged it of.

Once they got to the entrance to the forest, they waited for everyone else.

They all walked threw the forest for a few minutes, ''Ok girls, you have to close your eye's ''. ''Huh, why..?'' jellal smirked, ''it's a surprise''. Erza, juvia, Lucy and Levy all closed their eye's and were led through the forest.

''Ok, you can open now'' They opened their eye's and their mouths dropped. The tree's were decorated with fairy lights and in the middle was a picnic sheet, with some pillows around it, and some drinks and food of course.

''Wow'' Erza said looking around, ''Juvia agree's ''. ''When did you guy's do this'' levy said, ''Well, we got up at around 7'' jellal said, ''That'll be a first'' erza mumbled.

''And now we'll show you why we brought a guitar'' Natsu said as they walked to the middle of the forest and sat down while the girls followed.

Natsu pulled the guitar from his back and played a tune, while the others tapped their hands to the tune on their legs.

**I don't have enough fonts for everyone, so I'll just write their name's when they sing.**

Lightning By The Wanted

[Natsu]

You're in control

Pressin' pause on my heartbeat

Someone stole all the air

So I can't speak now

I know the chase is on

I feel as though

My time has come

[Jellal and Gajeel]

How many times do I fly

Through your head space

Now it's speeding away

From the safe place

[Gray]

Yeah, your skin

The touch, the kiss

The rush too much

And here it comes

[Everyone]

When your lips touch mine

It's the kiss of life

I know

I know that it's a little bit frightening

We might as well be playing

With lightning

We touch like,

Like it's our first time

Oh oh

I know that it's a little bit frightening

We might as well be playing

With lightning now

Oh oh

Oh oh

[Gajeel]

Just you and me and the

**Gajeel moved closer to levy**

Coats in the back room

Learning things they don't

Teach in the classroom

[Natsu]

Now, you're here

I feel the fear

But everything

Is oh so clear

[Jellal]

I've been addicted to you

**Jellal lifted erza's chin**

Since the first hit

Out of control like a surge of electric

[Gray]

Yeah, your skin

The touch, the kiss

**Gray put an arm around juvia's shoulder**

The rush, too much

And here it comes

[Everyone]

When your lips touch mine

It's the kiss of life

I know

I know that it's a little bit frightening

We might as well be playing

With lightning

We touch like,

Like it's our first time

Oh oh

I know that it's a little bit frightening

We might as well be playing

With lightning now

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

[Natsu]

Your skin, the touch

The kiss, too much

[Gajeel]

Your skin, the touch

The kiss, the rush

[Jellal]

Your skin, the touch

The kiss, too much

[Gray]

The rush, the rush

The rush, the rush

[everyone]

When your lips touch mine

It's the kiss of life

I know

I know that it's a little bit frightening

We might as well be playing

With lightning

We touch like,

Like it's our first time

Oh oh

I know that it's a little bit frightening

We might as well be playing

With lightning now

Oh oh

Oh oh

The girls laughed and clapped, while levy tackled gajeel into a hug. ''Your so adorable gajeel!" Levy said while hugging him, ''Hey, I am _not_ adorable!''.

**In a room of fairy tail!**

The guys and girls were resting in a rom of fairy tail, Gajeel and Levy were sitting on the ground playing with ukulele's, Gray and Juvia were out on the balcony, Erza was sitting on a couch talking to Jellal while he sat on the arm rest of the couch, and lastly, Lucy was Laying down on a couch with her legs on top of Natsu's thighs, (he was sitting on the same couch).

Erza turned onto the tv to a channel where fairy tail could view how other member's were doing if they were doing something like a tour.

''Hey! everyone look! Max is on!'' Levy said and pointed to the tv while Max walked onto the stage.

''O-ooo, look what he's singing Lucy'' Erza said and Lucy glanced up and listened to the lyrics.

One More Night By Maroon 5

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**

**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.**

**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

Lucy threw the book she was reading at the tv, ''Boo!'' natsu looked at her, ''What's wrong with this song, it's pretty good if you ask me'' He said while grinning.

Erza giggled, ''He wrote it for lucy~'' Lucy moaned, ''I only stayed with him for 3 day's! and he still flirts with me every chance he get's! and it's been 3 months!'' Levy and Erza giggled while natsu smirked and sung along with it.

**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**

**Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**

**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**

**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you- **

Lucy threw another book at natsu, ''Oh, shut up''.

''Hey levy, what's the time?'' Lucy said and Levy looked at her watch, ''It's... 6:15, why?'' Lucy got of the couch, ''I'm going to mira's club/ bar with a guy'' Levy rolled her eye's, ''ok, but remember to wear something to disguise your self'' Lucy nodded her head.

While lucy started to walk, she tripped on the book she threw at natsu, and then fell on natsu (how convenient).

When Lucy opened her eye's she saw that she was on top of natsu and that she's... _holy shit!_ she's _kissing_ him!.

''Uh, how long are you guys going to stay like that'' Jellal said looking at them.

Lucy jumped of natsu and laughed nervously, ''Heh heh, well, I'll be going now...'' She looked at the ground and walked to the door.

Natsu blinked 3 times, processing what had just happened, then smirked.

**Yeah, that might not have been the kiss you were all hoping for... heh heh... please don't hit me! X I**

**What do you think, and what do ya' think of the song that the guys sung, hmmm?**


	6. The Club

Chapter 6- The club

**Sometime's i think I put to many songs in this story... but meh! it's my story! :D**

**I bet your all wondering what gajeel's, jellal's, gray's and natsu's band name is, well you shall find out in this chapter! .**

Lucy walked to her room, still blushing, ''W-we... our... our lips touched... but that can't be counted as a kiss... right!?... oh who am I kidding! that was a kiss! and it's practicaly my fault!'' Lucy touched her lips with her finger, '_But...'_ she shook her head, '_No! I am not falling for someone!'_

She walked to her room and got dressed (with a disguise).

She walked to the club/bar that her friend mira owned and she met up with a guy named Mitch. When she walked inside, all eye's were on her, not because they knew who she was, but because of what she was wearing... let's just say that a lot of guys with girlfriends got hit and yelled at that day...

By the time her and Mitch started to dance, the song 'Till the world ends' By britney spear's was on. So she used the music to her advantages... and let's just say that she used her sex appeal to the extreme while dancing, and by the time the song ended she wasn't just dancing with Mitch, she was dancing with a bunch of guys.

After a few more songs and dances she decided to have a rest and go to the bar, ''Mira!'' The white-haired beauty looked at her, ''Um.. hello, do I know you'' Lucy used her hand to motion mira to come closer, which she did.

''It's me, Lucy'' she whispered into her ear, ''Really! I haven't seen you for ages!'' Mira ran of and then came back with another white-haired girl, but she had shorter hair, ''L-lucy?'' Lucy smiled, ''Lissana!'' The three girls hugged.

They sat for about 5 minutes talking, leaving poor elfman to take all the order's. ''So Lucy, you and your band are getting pretty popular'' Mira said and Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.

''Hey Lucy'' Lissana said while blushing, ''Yeah?'' Lucy tilted her head, ''H-have you maybe, umm... seen wonderful mystery?'' (hah! yes that is their band name, i was thinking and i said to my self 'hmm it's a mystery, and then i said 'Wonderful mystery! got it!' and that was how i thought of the name, very skillful if you ask me XD )

Lucy smirked, ''Ohhh.. and are you taking a liking to one of the member's'', Lissana blushed even harder, ''N-no!'', ''But she does, she alway's talks about natsu, she has so many poster's in her room~" mira said smiling at her blushing sister, ''M-mira!''.

Lucy smiled, ''Actually, my bands friends with them'' Lissana looked at lucy, ''Really! oh Lucy, you're so lucky!", ''Yeah, you have no idea'' Lucy said in a sarcastic voice.

''You know lissana, I could take you to meet them if you want'' lissana looked up at Lucy with bright eye's, ''Really, you would do that for me!" Lucy smiled, ''Of course!''.

**After a bit more talking!**

Mira sighed, ''We're starting to lose customer's'', Lucy looked at mira, ''Really?'' Lucy looked around the bar, ''Now that I look at it, you do have a lot less people than you usually do''.

The 3 girls sighed.

Then, as if a light bulb went of inside Lucy's head she thought of an idea, ''did it just get brighter in here'' Lissana said while looking around.

''I know! why doesn't eye candy perform here tomorrow, I'm sure that'll bring in a lot of people!'' Mira did an open mouth smile, Really!..oh, but I don't have enough money to pay you all'', ''Don't worry about the money, I'm sure that the girls will say yes to a night out any way!''

Mira hugged Lucy, ''Your the best and never forget that!''

**After talking!**

''Hey lissana, it's getting late, do you want to come back with me to fairy tail?'' Lissana jumped of her stool, ''Yes! wait, can I mira?'', ''Of corse'', ''Yes!''

Lucy went to go get her coat and find mitch, ''Oh, hey mitch!'', mitch saw her and ran to her, ''Hey! I was beginning to worry''. Lucy smiled, ''I'm gonna go home with a friend ok, see 'ya'' and lucy walked of leaving mitch standing there.

**I just thought of how much of a coincidence is it that in the song 'she's so mean' the song that gajeel and jellal wrote for lucy, it says - 'you'll take her to the club but then she leaves with her friends' xD**

Lucy and Lissana walked on the foot path, towards fairy tail, talking about random stuff.

While walking Lucy accidentally hit a man and fell on her but, landing with a 'oof'.

The man held out a hand, ''need some help, Lucy?''.

Lucy looked up to the man, ''H-how did you know'' She stood by herself.

''How could I forget the girl I dumped then soon became a popstar'' Lucy looked up at the man wide eye's.

''J-jake''

**O-ooooooo, it's jake, what does he want, trust me if he dares to lay a hand on lucy he will get hurt where a man shouldn't get hurt!... and i plan on making that happen, mwahahahaha :3**


	7. Comfort and Payback

Chapter 7- Comfort and Payback

**If you want to see jake get hurt... YOUR IN LUCK! but he's not gonna die or anything that extreme...**

''W-what are you doing here'' Lucy said while still staring wide eyed at jake, ''I do live here, Lucy'' He said and smiled. ''If that's all, we'll be going'' Lucy said and started to walk away with lissana but stopped when jake grabbed onto her hand.

''Actually Lucy, I want to ask you something...''.

''I am giving you the chance to go out with me again, for real this time'' He said and lucy raised an eye brow, ''For real?'', Jake smirked, ''Yes because I can't really seem to classify the other time's as real since I would alway's date other girls behind your back'' His smirk never left his face.

Jake let go of Lucy's hand, ''I'll give you some time to think about it, come back here tomorrow and tell me'' He winked at lucy then walked away.

Lucy turned and walked away with lissana, ''Are you ok Lucy?'', ''Y-yeah, I'm fine'' Lissana frowned, ''No your not, your crying''.

Lucy quickly wiped away the tear that was going down her cheek, ''Somethings in my eye''.

The walk to fairy tail was quiet, no one dared to speak.

''Were here'' Lucy said as she led lissana inside.

''Ok lissana, try not to squeal so much, ok?'' Lissana nodded. Lucy fake smiled and opened the door to where everyone was hanging out.

As soon as she opened the door Lucy had to put a hand around lissana's mouth to stop her from squealing.

Erza walked over to lissana and lucy, ''Lucy, whose this'' Lissana's eye's went wide at seeing erza, ''She's lissana, a friend of mine'' Lissana shook erza's hand.

Lucy walked with lissana to greet her to everyone else, ''hey guys, could we go to a club tomorrow and perform a song, the owner's a friend of mine and she's starting to lose customer's, erza, levy and juvia smiled and agreed. While lissana was busy talking and squealing with levy, Lucy slowly turned and walked outside, and this did not go unnoticed by a certain pink haired boy.

Lucy quietly shut the door and walked down the hall, then up a lot of stairs.

**Does anyone know where she's going?**

She opened the door and looked up at the midnight sky and the thousands of stars. She was on the roof of fairy tail (where natsu took her when he sang to her :3 )

She took deep breaths and slid down the wall of where the stairs come out of the roof so you can come up.

She pulled her knee's up to her chest and hugged them while crying.

Natsu opened the door that lead to the outside of the stair case, ''Lucy!''. Lucy snapped her head to see natsu, ''N-natsu, why are you here'', natsu frowned, ''That's not important now, why are you crying?'' Natsu bent down next to her.

''Well, umm..'' Lucy tried to stop crying, ''Lucy, tell me the truth'' Lucy broke out into tears again, ''I-it's j-jake... I bumped into h-him... and h-he told me that he always cheated on m-me and now he w-wants to g-get b-back together'' Lucy said between sobs.

Natsu moved closer and pulled Lucy into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around her waist and Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck as she cried into his chest and natsu quietly sung to her.

**Awwww, this is now the second time he has ung to her, and this time is to comfort her :3**

Angel Of Mine By The Icarus Account

**There was a time when I was never really sure **

**If I was ever gonna find that perfect girl **

**But then came the day **

**When you came my way **

**Everything changed **

**I could tell straight from the moment that we met **

**You would always be the girl I could not forget **

**In all of my thoughts **

**In all of my prayers **

**All of my cares **

**So maybe I've fallen in love **

**With an angel that came from above **

**You're something to find **

**One of a kind **

**You are all that I can see **

**Sometimes it's heard to believe **

**You're something to find **

**One of a kind **

**Angel of mine **

**I've never been the type to go all in **

**But you were different it was evident **

**So if you give me you're heart **

**I'll give you mine **

**All of the time **

**So maybe we've fallen in love **

**You are an angel that came from above **

**You're something to find **

**One of a kind **

**You are all that I can see **

**Sometimes it's hard to believe **

**You're something to find **

**One of a kind **

**Angel of mine **

**Where did you come from ?**

**Where have you been ?**

**I have been waiting all this time **

**Angel of mine **

**So finally I've fallen in love **

**With an angel that came from above **

**You're something to find **

**One of a kind **

**You are all that I can see **

**Sometimes it's heard to believe **

**You're something to find **

**One of a kind **

**Angel of mine **

When her crying stopped, natsu looked down to see that lucy had fallen asleep, he gently picked her up and carried her to her room. When he walked into her room, erza, juvia and levy (lissana went home) almost had a heart attack at seeing Lucy.

''What did you do to her!'' Erza yelled, ''Shhhh! I didn't do anything, she just fell asleep!'' Natsu yelled in a whispering way.

Natsu walked over to her bed and layed Lucy down and put the blanket's over her.

''Juvia wants to know what happened!'' Juvia said while whispering, natsu sighed and told them all that he knew.

''So when she wakes up, just...talk to her..without demanding it'' he looked over to erza.''Of corse we will'' Levy said.

''Wait... why are juvia and erza here'' Natsu pointed to erza and juvia, ''We _were_ going to discuss what song we are going to use tomorrow... but we can't do that now''.

**The Next Day.**

Lucy started to move around in her bed, ''Lucy, are you awake?'' Lucy opened one of her eye's to see her 3 friends. Lucy sat and yawned, ''Yep''.

''Hey lucy, what happened last night...natsu came here carrying you, he said that you were crying and that you ran into jake last night, and he said some... _things_ to you'' Levy said. Lucy thought about it for a moment, ''I remember crying, then natsu came and I told him everything, then I remember hearing something calming and beautiful, then I guess I fell asleep...''

CLICK!

''OHMYGOD! He found me, _crying!_, then I fell asleep in his arms!'' Lucy jumped of her bed to look at herself in the mirror.

Erza laughed, ''She's back...'', ''What was that erza!" Lucy called out, ''Nothing~''.

''So lu-chan, what song are we going to do?'' Levy said. Lucy ran to her bed side cupboard and looked through her paper's, ''I have a perfect song''.

**Time skip to 6:30 p.m**

Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia started walk out fairy tail, ''Hey, wait up!'' They all turned around to see Jellal, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu running up to them, ''What do you want?'' Lucy said, ''We wanna come to the club with you!'' Gray said, ''But-'' Lucy was cut of when the 3 girls agreed.

Lucy face palmed herself, ''I guess they're coming then''.

''So what song are you guys going to do'' Gajeel asked, ''It's a surprise~'' Levy said.

**At the bar.**

''You guys really came!'' Mira said as she hugged Lucy, ''Of corse we did!'', Mira smiled, ''I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guy!''.

''So I guess I don't count'' Lucy mumbled, ''And who are these guys'' Mira pointed to gray, jellal, natsu and gajeel (they had disguises on). Lucy whispered who they were to mira and mira squealed.

''So Lucy, are you dating one of these guys, I know that gray and juvia have a thing, erza and jellal are dating and levy and gajeel are going out'' Everyone's jaw's dropped, ''H-how did you know mira'' Lucy said, mira shrugged, ''I just know these things''.

Mira walked to natsu, ''So that leaves only natsu!'' Mira squealed, Lucy face palmed for the second time, ''You haven't changed one bit'' She mumbled.

''Mira, shouldn't they be performing now'' Lissana said, ''Oh that's right!''.

Mira lead them to the stage and walked up to the front, ''Hi everyone! as we promised, eye candy will be performing!'' Everyone clapped and cheered as mira walked of and the 4 girls walked onto the stage.

Lucy walked to the microphone, levy walked to the piano, erza went to the guitar and juvia went to the second guitar.

Lucy closed her eye's as she listened to the music, '_This should give him an answer'_

Lucy opened her eye's

Don't Hold Your Breath By Nicole Scherzinger

**Don't hold your bre-eath eth eth eth eth eth eth eth...**

**You can't touch me now**

**There's no feeling left**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**What you did to me boy I can't forget**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains**

**You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games**

**It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again**

**Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend**

**I loved you so much then I thought someday that you could change**

**But all you brought me was a heart full of pain**

**You can't touch me now**

**There's no feeling left**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**What you did to me boy I can't forget**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**Don't hold your breath**

**I was worried about you but you never cared about me none**

**You took my money and I knew that you, you could kill someone**

**I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough**

**You were always jealous over such crazy stuff**

**You can't touch me now**

**There's no feeling left**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**What you did to me boy I can't forget**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**Don't hold your breath**

**Move on don't look back**

**I jumped off a train running off the tracks**

**Love is gone, face the facts**

**A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black**

**What you did to me boy I can't forget**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**You can't touch me now**

**There's no feeling left**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**What you did to me boy I can't forget**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**You can't touch me now**

**There's no feeling left**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

**What you did to me boy I can't forget**

**If you think I'm coming back**

**Don't hold your breath**

Lucy smiled at the end of the songs, listening to the cheer's and screams. When her, erza, levy and juvia walked of the stage, Lucy walked to mira, ''That was great! oh and a guy named jake said he wanted to talk to you at the back'' Lucy's eyebrows narrowed and natsu looked to lucy, ''Lucy...'', ''I'm going''.

Lucy began to walk of but was stopped by gajeel, ''She needs to do this on her own''. Natsu sighed and sat back down.

Lucy walked out the club and went to the back, she was immediately pushed against the wall by jake.

Jake held her hands above her head, ''That's a nice song Lucy, but guess what I'm doing now'' He leaned closer to Lucy so that his mouth was inches away from her ear.

''I'm touching you''.

Lucy growled and kneed him in the crotch then kicked him in the face. Jake fell to the ground and held the area she kneed.

''_No_, now you're laying on the ground holding your dick!'' Lucy smirked and walked away.

When she walked inside the club, she was greeted with her friends asking her how it went, ''What happened with you and him lucy!'' Levy said, lucy smiled, ''We..._talked_''.

''I heard that you're a good dancer in clubs lucy'' Erza said, ''Yeah, I guess you could say that'', ''I heard that you have all the boys practically drooling over you!'' Juvia said and giggled.

''Pfft, I doubt it, there's no way you'd make any guy drool over you'' Natsu said, Lucy walked over to him and once she was close enough she began to play with the collar of his shirt, ''Want me to prove you wrong'', ''You can try''.

Lucy smirked and began to pull him to the middle of the dance floor.

Jellal held his hands together, ''let us pray for natsu''.

**Lucy was never going to 'dance' with natsu but...maybe i can make some fans squeal in joy ^.^ who else wants to see lucy use her moves on natsu!**


	8. Drunk talk!

Chapter 8- Drunk talk

**I tried, I really tried to write the dance scene!...but it never really worked out, hah hah hah, so let your imagination run wild for the dance scene!**

**And soon lucy and natsu will be an item (que fangirl scream!), and if you like lissana...heh heh heh, i'm gonna make her be a bitch who'll steal your boyfriends...so yeah..heh heh heh**

Lucy and Natsu walked back from everyone, Lucy was smiling and natsu was wide-eyed, red and sweaty. ''Did she prove you wrong natsu?'' Gray asked while smirking, ''Y-yeah'' As much as he'd hate to admit it, she did proved him wrong, it's easy for her to make a guy drool over her.

''I told you natsu'' Lucy said and winked, ''But you needed it to be proved'', Lucy smirked.

''Now that natsu has been proved wrong, let's party!'' Erza said and raised her shot along with everyone else, ''YEAH!'' They all cheered together.

**Around 10 minutes later.**

Lissana walked over, ''Hi Lucy and everyone else!'' Lissana said as she walked over to everyone else, ''My shifts over, can I hang with you's'' She said with a sweet smile. Lucy returned the smile, ''Of corse!''.

During the time lissana was there, lucy kept a close eye on her. Although she may seem sweet and innocent, she has a dark side when dealing with guys. Sure Lucy toyed with all the boys, heck she was almost as bad as lissana, but Lucy knew when to stop and that if the guy is in a relationship then don't worry, but lissana doesn't think about that.

Barely anyone know's about her true nature. Lucy honestly did like lissana, but...she got a little to... let's just say spoilt... if she wants a guy, she will get him, that's the problem, she doesn't who they are or what relationship they're in.

When lissana left to get a drink, Lucy took this time to warn the other's.

''Guy's, watch out for lissana, ok'', Era raised an eyebrow, ''Why, she seems like a wonderful girl'' Lucy smirked to the time when she thought lissana was a wonderful girl...then a week later she stole her boyfriend.

''Yeah, she may _seem_ that way, but trust me, she's got a dark side that show's no boundaries...'' Natsu slung a arm around Lucy, ''I think your just exaggerating, Luce''.

Lucy chuckled, ''What ever...just..keep your loved one's away'' After Lucy spoke she drank a shot.

''I'm back! what did I miss!?'' Lissana said. Lucy took the shot away from her mouth, ''NOTHING!'' She said and giggled.

**15 MINUTES LATER!**

Lucy started to swing on her stool, ''I think w-we've all had a bit too much to d-drink...let's go back home...'' Gray said slowly. Lucy looked up at gray, ''I'm perfect sober'' At the end of her sentence lucy hiccuped...and believe it or not...she fell of her stool.''You ok Luce!?'' Natsu looked down at her.

''Yeah -giggle- I'm fine- giggle- '' she said threw giggles, ''Your right gray, let's get back to fairy tail, do you need help lucy?'' Natsu said, Lissana looked over to them, ''Natsu~ i think I need help to get to my bedroom~'' Lissana faked a hiccup. Natsu squinted his eye's and looked at lissana, ''Huh...you barely had anything to drink'' Mira walked forward, ''I'll help you lissana''.

Natsu watched as lissana walked with mira, ''Erza~ can you call us a taxi!'' Levy said, ''Sure''.

Erza began to search for her mobile, ''Where is it...where's my phone!? WHO STOLE MY PHONE! SOMEONE HERE IS GUILTY! HURRY UP AND CONFESS AND MAYBE I'LL LET YOU LI- oh, found it!'' Erza smiled and started to dial in a number.

**Have you ever been in the same situation as erza?, where you can't find anything and you get really angry and pissed, then suddenly you find it!**

''Oooo, erza's scary -giggle-'' Natsu looked down to lucy, she was looking up at erza, she started to turn her head and she looked to natsu. Lucy smiiled and waved, ''Hi natsu!''. Natsu soon found himself laughing, ''Hey lucy''.

''Ok, the taxi will be here soon, let's go out and wait'' Erza said. Erza started to stand and kept stumbling, but luckily jellal was there to help. The same thing happened with gajeel and levy, while gray gave juvia a piggy back ride!.

Natsu stood and held his hand out for lucy. She accepted and stood, she took about 5 steps before her feet got tangled and she face planted. ''Ouch...'' She said and rubbed her nose. Lucy felt like she was being lifted and when she opened her eye's she saw nastu, he was holding her bridal style.

Lucy smiled and snuggle between his neck and shoulder, ''Your abnormally warm...'' She giggled, ''I like it...'' Lucy said quietly. Natsu looked down at her and smiled.

He walked outside to see everyone. ''Is the taxi here yet?'' Natsu asked, ''Yes, it is, that's why there's no car any where we're all standing here'' Gray said sarcastically, ''You startin' a fight!'', ''Maybe I am-'', ''Shut up! the taxi's here!'' Erza said as her and jellal walked inside the taxi.

(It's one of those large taxi's)

Once they all got inside the taxi started and they drove to fairy tail. Natsu looked down to Lucy, she was sitting next to him with her eye's closed while hugging his shoulder. ''Luce, you awake?'' Natsu quietly asked. He got a mumble in return, so he guessed she was asleep.

''I love you luce'' He quietly said.

Lucy was half asleep and she faintly heard those words pass threw her head, and the, maybe by instinct, maybe because she liked him, but she replied.

''...love you to...'' She said in an almost whisper voice, but natsu still heard it.

**I didn't even plan on having any romance like that until almost 3 chapter's! but, things change...**

**What do you think! hope you like! please review, favourite or follow!...i think my chapter's are getting smaller and smaller...**


	9. The Carnival

Chapter 9- The carnival

**MAHAHAHA! I'M BACK! BE AFRAID! ****be **_**very**_** afraid...**

**And _HAH!_ This is a long chapter!**

Natsu walked down the halls of fairy tail while carrying a sleeping beauty. He walked into her room where levy was already asleep then he placed Lucy down in her bed. He looked at her with a smile on his face for a while before he bent down and lightly kissed her forehead.

''Good night''.

He walked out of the room and quietly shut the door.

**In the morning!  
**She moaned and then she groaned, and then she sneezed. ''Be quiet Lu-chan!'' Lucy held her head, ''Speak for your self!''.

*CLICK*

She squealed, and then she was on the floor. ''Lucy! what's wrong!'' Levy said and ignored the pain in her head, ''I-I-I...Last night...I said...to natsu...'' She said quietly, ''You said what to natsu?'' Levy raised an eye brow.

''... The L-word...'' She whispered. Levy giggled, ''Good for you Lucy, maybe he's the one!?'' Levy squealed. Lucy blushed madly, ''S-Shut up!''. Levy laughed and pulled on the cover's, ''Now, I'll be going back to seeping''.

Lucy collapsed her back onto the ground and rubbed her for head, ''Why did I say that, why did he say that... Maybe I wanted to say it...NO! I do _not_ want to say _that_ of all words!'' Lucy groaned, ''Things are going to get awkward''

**Later on!**

Lucy walked to makarove's office, he had asked her to come so he can discuss something with her, but what is it.

Lucy knocked twice on the door and received a ''come in''.

She opened the door, and only to see natsu of all people on one of the chairs.

''N-natsu'', Natsu laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, ''Heh heh heh, hey luce...''. Makarove raised an eye brow, ''What's going on here!?" He said, ''Nothing!" They both said together.

''I'm sure you're wondering why I have called both of you'' He said and they nodded, ''Tonight there is going to be a carnival in the park, I'm sure you both know'' They both nodded, ''Good, they have asked if two bands could play and since both of your bands are on such good terms, I would like Eye Candy and Wonderful Mystery to perform there, you will perform at 8:00 p.m. and of corse you can go there before then and have some fun''.

Why is the world against them.

''Now get out of here'' Lucy turned and began to walk out the door and natsu stood, ''You two should really work your problems out,, the rest of your bands are dating each other, it's about time you two do!'' Makarove said and make natsu and Lucy blush.

Lucy hurried out the room, not just to tell the girls, but because she didn't really want to face natsu.

Lucy never really believe in all that karma crap, but now she believes that it's real, the universe must be punishing her for messing with guys! Her punishment was the worst possible, her band had to go to a carnival of all places! and of corse with the guys aas well! and to make things _worse_, gajeel and levy will probably go off together, and the same will probably happen with juvia and gray and of corse jellal and erza! So what happens with her and natsu!? She's seen all those romantic video's where the guy and girl go to a carnival or something and then they kiss at the highest point in the ferris wheel! She know's what goes on! so she hopes nothing like that will happen with her and natsu...

**At 7:00p.m!**

**Lucy and natsu told the other's and blah blah blah.**

Yep, she thought right.

Lucy watched the figures of her friends walk away, but _of course_ natsu was the only one left with her.

She glanced at natsu with a blush on her cheeks, _'WHY!?'_.

''Umm...natsu..'' Lucy quietly said, Natsu snapped her head to Lucy, he had been thinking the same things that Lucy's been thinking to be honest.

''yeah?..'' he nervously said, ''About last night...'' Lucy said with a shaky voice, ''Don't worry about that luce! We were both drunk anyway!" Natsu said and began to walk away.

Lucy felt her heart drop, does that mean he didn't love her?, Why would she even care anyway!?...But she did...she cared a lot...

''Come on!'' Natsu said, Lucy snapped out of it and followed natsu.

''Where are we going?'' Lucy said in a sad tone while she looked at her feet as she walked, step by step. Natsu noticed her voice tone and glanced over, he shrugged his shoulders, ''Anywhere''

They kept walking, having no idea of where they were going, soon they found themselves at where they would be performing, but right now a small band was playing the song 'super man' (by joe brooks). Natsu would constantly look over to lucy, he was worried and curious as to why Lucy seemed to be sad.

He stopped walking and lucy continued to walk, but it only took about 5 steps before she realied that natsu wasn't walking.

She turned and looked up at natsu, ''Natsu?...'' His serious gaze scared her...Just a little bit...

''Natsu-'', ''You're sad, why?" Natsu said. Lucy held her breath as she tried to find an excuse, "I am not sad, I'm just...still got my hangover...'' She said nervously, Natsu took a step closer to Lucy, ''There's a difference between sad and hangover, I know you're sad Lucy, why?".

Lucy turned so she didn't have to face natsu, ''I don't know what you're talking about...'' She said nervously. Natsu walked in front of Lucy and lifted her chin so that she looked at him.

**I HATE WRITING THESE SCENES!** **because every time i write it i alway's say stuff like n-awww, aww, or squeal! and it get's me to distracted!**

**But it is cute! ^.^**

Natsu looked into her eye's with a softer gaze then before, ''Lucy, please, tell me what's wrong'' Lucy closed her eye's for a few seconds before opening them, ''Was it really just drink talking...Last night?''.

Now natsu held his breath. Was that what was bothering her, why was it bothering her anyway, why would she care...that is unless...could she?

Natsu took a deep breath, ''Do you want me to be completely honest?'' Lucy nodded, ''Then no, no it wasn't just drunk talk'' And then he remember that she had replied. ''What about you, was that just the alcohol and sleep taking over?''.

Lucy laughed nervously, ''Honestly, I don't know what made me say it, I don't know if it was the sleep, alcohol or becuase...''. Natsu let go of her chin and turned around, ''I guess it was nothing'' Natsu said as he began to walk away.

''Wait!'' Natsu stopped and turned around, only for his lips to meet Lucy, yes that's right, once he turned, _Lucy_ kissed _Natsu_! It didn't take him to long to respond to the kiss, his right hand made its way to her cheek and Lucy's hand rested on top of the hand that was on his cheek.

_'Why is he alway's so warm?...'_

_'Why is she alway's so sweet?...''_

''Sorry guy's, but we're gonna have to delay our performance a bit'' Jellal laughed nervously, ''We are currontly missing a member, everyone had told them that at 8:00p.m they would meet up at the stage! But apparently lucy and natsu had other plans...

Natsu broke the kiss, ''Shit! Gotta go, see you later!" He said while running up to the stage.

Lucy smiled while watching his figure run through the crowd, she didn't know how, but _somehow_, Lucy had fallen for the pink haired idiot.

Natsu jumped onto the stage and pulled of his blonde wig.

**And you all thought I didn't think of that!  
**''Hah! you finally decide to show up! what perfect timing!'' Gajeel said, ''Shut up!'' Natsu said to gajeel.

''Both of you shut up! we have an audience to please, and it won't help if you two go into a war and break some people's bones in the process'' Jellal said as he threw a microphone to natsu.

Natsu smirked as he heard the music to the song.

(During this lucy began to walk to the back of the stage)

The Perfect Scene By Mercy Mercedes.

**Well it's on my mind**

**I'm heading back in time**

**And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I **

**Think of you and it's alright, **

**I think of you and it's alright.**

At this moment natsu saw lucy and winked at her, resulting to one blushing blonde

**Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind **

**And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worth while **

**And it's every time when we, we get together**

**We just fall in love again... **

**All in all it's the perfect scene **

**And there's not anywhere that I would rather be **

**And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams **

**And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.**

**It's on my mind I got I got it all and I wanted you to come inside **

**It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time **

**It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time.**

**All in all it's the perfect scene **

**And there's not anywhere that I would rather be **

**And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams **

**And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.**

**We're getting close now don't turn away.**

**All in all it's the perfect scene **

**And there's not anywhere that I would rather be **

**And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams **

**And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.**

**All in all it's the perfect scene **

**And there's not anywhere that I would rather be **

**And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams **

**And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.**

**All in all it's the perfect scene **

**And there's not anywhere that I would rather be **

**And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams **

**And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away.**

**Don't turn away.**

**Don't turn away.**

They finished their song and the crowd cheered and screamed. As everyone were walking of the stage, gray and natsu high-fived! (I don't know why but i really wanted to add that :3 )

When the guys were back stage they were complimented by the girls, ''That was so cute!'' Levy squealed, ''And where were you and Lucy'' Erza said.

Natsu and Lucy both blushed, ''We were... um...we were just...'' Lucy nervously said.

Erza and Levy grinned evilly, ''Oh~ we get it~" they both said in the same time, ''Juvia believes that Levy and Erza are scary...'' Juvia said and everyone laughed.

''Aren't you girls forgetting something?'' Gray said, ''Forgetting what?'' Lucy said as the girls gave them confused looks, ''Uh...perform!'' Gray said.

1...

2...

3...

*CLICK*

''OH MY GOD! WE FORGOT!'' Levy squealed.

Then they ran onto the stage, ''Heh heh, sorry we're late!" Lucy said to the crowd

You Found Me- By Kelly Clarkson _slant= juvia, erza and levy, _

Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

You found me

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me

They all said there thanks to the crowd before running of the stage, ''WE DID IT! WOO!'' Lucy cheered and high-fived levy.

''The carnival's not over yet, why don't we enjoy it some more'' Erza said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

''I just realized something'' Levy said, ''What?'' Lucy said and tilted her head, ''Now everyone from eye candy are dating a guy from wonderful mystery!'' levy squealed.

Lucy turned red and natsu chuckled at noticing it. Natsu pulled lucy into a hug and kissed her, ''I guess your right'' Natsu said with a smirk as the blonde was now the colour of erza's hair.

**MAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH! I'M DONE! D.O.N.E.! DONE!**

**phew, I feel so releaved!, what did ya' think, hope you liked. **

**It would be awfully kind if you would review...I'll give you a cookie :3 ...**


	10. Magazine

Chapter 10- Magazines

**Hayo! I decided not to end it because someone asked me to add a song, so i listened to it and i had a great idea for a future plot!...and it...sorta...includes...lissana...heh heh...**

Once again, Eye Candy and Wonderful Mystery were together in the 'hang out' room.

Lucy was playing a bubbly tune on the guitar, Erza was watching tv while eating cake, Jellal was reading a book, Juvia was sitting beside Erza and watching tv as well, Gray and Natsu were hitting each other with drum sticks and Gajeel was sleeping on the other couch.

''LUCY! LUCY!" Levy squealed Lucy's name as she came threw the door holding a magazine. Lucy stopped playing the guitar and put it down, ''Levy, what's wrong?" Lucy said with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

Levy giggled and held up the front cover of the magazine to lucy's face.

''I don't know they knew it was you two, but you and natsu are on the front cover!". Lucy took a look at the front cover to see what she was talking about. Lucy's eye's went wide and she collapsed onto the floor (not unconscious).

Natsu walked over to levy at hearing his name so he could see what was on the cover.

When natsu took ahold of the magazine, he blushed 100 times red.

The front cover was a picture from last night. To be precise it was a picture of Lucy and Natsu kissing, and of course natsu's hand was on Lucy's cheek and Lucy's hand was covering Natsu's. And if that was making it bad enough, under the picture it said 'Natsu gets some Eye Candy'.

Levy giggled and took the magazine out of natsu's hand with ease. ''That's not even the best part!" Levy squealed. At this, Juvia and Erza came up to levy to see what it was. Levy skipped some pages in the book then stopped when erza took he book out her hands and began to read what they had written.

''Lucy Heartfillia's wild day's have ended thanks to the lips of Natsu Dragoneel-'' At this moment Lucy stood again, the collapsed once again..."- These two star's shared a passionate kiss under the star's when Lucy called out to natsu then kissed him after he turned-'' At this moment Jellal stood and took the book from erza's hold and began to read it, ''- Natsu showed no resist and welcomed the kiss with warm hands, Natsu and Lucy were bound to be together, but no one could have predicted that they would get together in the crowd- "

Now Gray had walked over and taken the book from Jellal, ''- It was during his song 'The perfect scene'' That natsu had winked to Lucy while she was walking to the back of the stage blushing!".

Now the guys were laughing at natsu and all the girls (minus Lucy) were squealing. Lucy stood, ''How did they get so much detail!?" She complained. ''Juvia thinks that you and natsu make a perfect couple!" Juvia said, ''Make sure to invite us to the wedding" Levy said with an evil smirk, ''And don't forget to use protection" Erza whispered so that only the girls could hear.

''ERZA!" Lucy yelled. Lucy walked over to gray and took the book from gray's hand and she began to search through the pages.

''...AHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy started to laugh and clutch her stomach. ''What's so funny" Jellal said and raised an eye brow. Lucy's laughs came to a stop and she smiled evilly at gajeel and levy.

''The 'Bad ass' in Wonderful Mystery, also known as Gajeel Redfox, was seen with Levy McGarden at a small food stand in the carnival. Gajeel was caught with ice-cream on his nose- " Gray quickly snatched the book from Lucy, "- His appearance was said to be cute, addorable, sweet and much more, during this, Levy was seen as she used her finger to get the ice-cream of his nose and then licked it of her finger saying that it was sweet!".

Gray turned the magazine aroun to show two medium-sized picture's, one picture showed gajeel with ice cream on his nose and the other of Levy licking her finger.

Now everyone was laughing at gajeel as he blushed and this time levy collapsed.

"I'm gonna kill the paparazzi!'' Gajeel said, ''But I think they did a good job, they really showed your sweet side!" Gray said while laughing.

Gajeel growled an snatched the magazine from gray and he began to look threw the pages. He stopped at a certain page and smirked evilly at gray, ''W-what...what's wrong".

Gray knew that there was probably something in there about him, so he did the only thing he could do...RUN! Gray started to run for the door but was caught be Natsu and Jellal, ''Oh no, you're not gonna leave right now are you!" Natsu said as he grinned evilly.

''Shall I start" Gajeel said, ''Please'' Jellal replied, ''Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser had a romantic night in the water as they both took the time to enter a small boat (you know, one of those plastic one's, where only two people fit, i forgot what they're called!) and rode down the water. It wasn't until Juvia somehow fell in the water and Gray had dived in after her. Once he had caught her they eventually kissed in the water as the moon light shone over the couple, it was truly a night one couldn't forget".

Natsu and Jellal began to laugh so hard that they dropped gray with a loud 'Thud'. Juvia was frozen as the girls were squealing, ''They're like flies! How do they know!?" Juvia complained.

Juvia walked over to gajeel and took the magazine from his grip, ''What are you looking for" Erza said, ''The only couple that's not in the magazine... _yet_" Juvia said with a deadly aura.

And then...she found it!.

"Juvia believes that you two are perfect together'' Juvia said. Lucy walked over to juvia and took the magazine. "It was a peaceful night under the star's for Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet as they were seen kissing away from the crowd and by the river. The star's light made them look stunning as they shone and made them look as if they were glowing whil Jellal held onto Erza's waste as if he would never let go!"

Lucy turned the page to show a picture of Erza and Jellal kissing in the moonlight by the river. All the girls 'n-awwed' and giggled as erza became as red as her hair. Jellal collapsed onto the couch and whispered, ''No one is safe...''.

Levy walked over to lucy, ''But Lucy~ You and Natsu are still the ones on the front cover".

**Did you like the fill in chapter! hope you did!**

**Oh and for everyone who reviewed last chapter, you get a cookie *hands cookie to you***

**:3**


	11. Going On Tour

Chapter 11- Going on Tour

**La LaaaaLaaaa Laaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

Wonderful Mystey stood in front of the desk of Makarove.

''You will be leaving for tour tonight at 7:40'' After he spoke the boys nodded in understandment, ''You may go now'' He said and jumped onto his chair.

**The 'hang Out' Room!**

Lucy sat on the ground cross-legged with paper's in front of her and a wooden guitar in her hands.

Lucy wrote something on her paper's and started to strum a calm beat on the guitar.

''Can you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time-''

Lucy was cut of when the doors slammed open, ''Hey guys!" Lucy smiled when she heard the voice and turned her head to see natsu and the other's walking in. Natsu walked over to Lucy and picked up one of the paper's.

''Is this a song?'' Natsu said as he read the first line. Lucy eminently stood and kicked natsu, and at the same time taking the papers from his hold, ''I'm not done yet!''.

Natsu shakily stood, ''That's...some kick...Lucy...'' He said while trying to focus on which of the many Lucy's was the real one.

''We named it 'Lucy kick' '' Levy said with a grin, ''That wasn't even as hard as she can kick'' Erza said, Gajeel looked at erza then Lucy, ''How hard can she kick!?'', ''You don't wanna know!" Levy said with a giggle.

''But that wasn't the reason we're in here!'' Gray said, ''Were going on tour tonight" He said and all the girls responded with the same thing... ''WHAT!?''.

''Why didn't you tell Juvia before!'' Juvia said and glared at Gray, ''I-I'm sorry, we sorta...forgot...'' Gray said shakily.

And as for Jellal and Gajeel...they were both hiding somewhere in the room...

''This is your first time going on tour, isn't it'' Lucy asked gray and natsu, ''Yeah, it is'', Lucy smiled at the to boys, ''I hope it goes well for you, what time are you leaving anyway?'' She said and tilted her head.

''At 7:40'' Gray answered. ''Don't mess up! We'll be watching your performances!'' Erza said after she found Jellal. ''Gajeel, are you really that afraid of me? Am I really that bad?'' Levy said and started to fake cry.

Gajeel came from his hiding spot and ran to Levy, ''No! No! No! It's just that-'' He was cut of when levy punched him in the face, ''That's for not telling me!'' She said and dusted her hands.

''You girls can be scary...'' Gajeel mumbled, ''And don't we know it~".

**At 7:35p.m.**

Lucy had her arms wrapped around natsu's neck and her head was snuggled in between his shoulder and neck.

''Make sure you don't do anything stupid'' Lucy mumbled and she heard natsu chuckle, ''I promise'' Natsu said and hugged Lucy tighter.

''Hurry up! we've gotta go!'' Natsu removed his head from lucy's blonde hair and glanced at Jellal, ''And yet your still with erza!" Natsu yelled back at him. Lucy giggled and let go of him, ''I'll miss you'' Natsu bent down and kissed lucy nose lightly, ''I'll miss you to'' He said and smiled.

Natsu turned and walked of to the plane, he put one hand in the air and waved to lucy, ''See 'ya'', ''Bye!''.

Little did they know, that natsu was soon going to meet lissana, and she'll take alcohol to her advantage...

**I'm the devil aren't I? **

**Please, believe me, I do not want to right the chapter's to come. At. All **

**I just know that if this wasn't my story and i read the last line my reaction would be O_O 'Oh...shit...'**

**And i am terribly sorry for this short chapter .**


	12. What do they mean?

Chapter 12- What do they mean?

**Mahahahahaha! I bet your just DYING to know what lissana's gonna do! Well to bad! you won't find out in this chapter! ^.^**

**After 2 days**

although they have been in different countries, they still manage to see each other, how you ask, skype...

''Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!'' Levy ran into her and Lucy's bedroom and began to pull the girl out of the bedroom, ''What! What! What! What!?'' Lucy replied. ''They're performing! Aren't you gonna watch them with us!?'' Levy said, ''Of corse I'm gonna watch them, gotta make sure they don't mess up, right?'' Lucy said and giggled as they made their way to the hangout room.

Levy and Lucy ran into the room where Juvia and Erza were alrady sitting and watching the tv, ''Did they start yet!'' Levy said as she jumped on the couch next to juvia, ''No, but they're walking on the stage now'' Erza said and smiled at levy.

Lucy walked over to the couch (more like ran...) and sat in between Juvia and Erza.

''Whoa that's a big audience!'' Lucy said as she looked in the tv, ''Juvia wonder's if they will chicken out'' Juvia said and giggled.

''Hey guys!'' The girls heard natsu say to the audience, ''This song is dedicated to a special girl back in Magnolia!'' Natsu said and smirked.

I wonder who he's talking about...

Meanwhile, all the girls (except Lucy, she was blushing...madly) were squealing, ''I wonder who that is~'' Levy said in a sing-song voice, ''No one's ever dedicated a song to you before!'' Juvia squealed.

_'Well there is that time when...'_

_**Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**_

_**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**_

_**Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean**_

_**You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?**_

_**Every now and then, she makes you just a little bit crazy**_

_**She'll turn a knife into your back and then she's calling you baby, crazy**_

_'And then there's...'_

_**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**_

_**Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**_

_**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**_

_**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**_

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you-**_

Lucy giggled at the songs that had been dedicated to her.

''SHHHHHH! they're starting!'' Erza said and covered Levy's and Lucy's mouth with her hand, ''Juvia see's a huge change in personality...''

When the music started the camera's zoomed in on Jellal while he was playing the guitar and then they eventually landed and Natsu as he started the song.

Down Town Girl By Hot Chelle Rae

**Bold = Natsu, **_Slant = Jellal, _Normal font = everyone besides natsu

_What's up girl_

Ohhh ohhh ohhh

**She's a weekend beauty queen of the black like clubs wearing out the scene **

**You know her type out all night**

**Starry eyed for the dirty dream always looking for the prince where the**

**Cash is king**

**On the boulevard in a big black car **

**She's everywhere you are**

**I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room **

**Cause she is a downtown girl a downtown girl **

**Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads **

**Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl a downtown downtown girl girl**

**A downtown downtown girl ohhh **

**Living like a celebrity all the guys lined up and the drinks are free **

**She's knows she's hot but that's all she got**

**Everybody knows she's on the move with her six inch heels and an attitude**

**To seal the deal she shoots to kill but I'm not going down**

**I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room **

**Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl **

**Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads **

**Cause she's a downtown a downtown girl a downtown downtown girl girl a**

**Downtown downtown girl girl **

**Likes the attention**_ gets the attention _**her name is on the bathroom wall**

Her name is on the bathroom wall

**The party never over **_she's always coming over _**even when the music stops**

**I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room cause she's a**

**Downtown girl a downtown girl **

**Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads **

**Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl **

**All the boys staring at the girls **

**Staring at the boys **

**Staring at the downtown girls the downtown girls**

**Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads **

**Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl **

**A downtown downtown girl girl a downtown downtown girl girl a downtown**

**Downtown girl girl a downtown downtown girl girl ohhh **

**A downtown downtown girl girl a downtown downtown girl girl**

Doesn't that seem to describe a certain someone.

All the girls squeazed Lucy into a hug, ''LU-CHAN!'' Levy squealed, ''That was so cuuuuuuuute~" Erza said, ''Juvia envies you!'' Juvia said.

''Guys! C-can't breath!'' Lucy squeazed out, ''Oh, sorry'' Levy said as they released her.

''Hey look, it's Jellal'' Lucy said as she watched Jellal take natsu's spot on stage, ''I wonder if it's dedicated to you, Erza~'' Lucy said in a sing-song voice, ''S-shut up!'', ''Knowing Jellal, it's bound to be something different'' Levy said while thinking.

Freak Show By Reece Mastin

**Bold = Jellal, **Normal = Everyone else

**Freakshow...**

**Step right up **(freakshow)

**Hit the lights, turn it up, time to get a little love**

Ayo

**Tear it up, make it count**

**Tonight we're gonna burn it down**

Ayo

**Ready, set, go**

**On with the show**

**Let me see this place explode**

**Every boy and every girl**

**Let's make a noise heard around the world** (noise heard around the world)

**Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freakshow**

**Tonight we're gonna misbehave**

**Welcome to the nightmare, it's okay to be scared**

**I know that you'll be down at your game**

**So let me hear you scream **(scream!)

**Let me hear you shout **(shout!)

**Wanna raise the roof and shake the ground**

**Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freakshow**

**Tonight we're gonna misbehave**

**Welcome to the freakshow **(freakshow)

**Step right up, cross the stage**

**Let me see you go insane**

Ayo

**Raise your hands, touch the sky**

**Stop your feet, tonight's the night**

Ayo

**Ready, set, go**

**On with the show**

**Let me see this place explode**

**Every boy and every girl**

**Let's make a noise heard around the world **(noise heard around the world)

**Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freakshow**

**Tonight we're gonna misbehave**

**Welcome to the nightmare, it's okay to be scared**

**I know that you'll be down at your game**

**So let me hear you scream **(scream!)

**Let me hear you shout **(shout!)

**Wanna raise the roof and shake the ground**

**Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freakshow**

**Tonight we're gonna misbehave**

**Welcome to the freakshow**

(It's exciting to see)

**Welcome to the freakshow**

(You won't believe)

**Welcome to the freakshow**

**You're all alive to me**

**Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freakshow**

**Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freakshow**

**Tonight we're gonna misbehave**

**Welcome to the nightmare, it's okay to be scared**

**I know that you'll be down at your game**

**So let me hear you scream **(scream!)

**Let me hear you shout **(shout!)

**Wanna raise the roof and shake the ground**

**Welcome to the circus, welcome to the freakshow**

**Tonight we're gonna misbehave**

**Welcome to the freakshow **(freakshow)

During this song, the girls got up and started to dance to its beat, once it stopped, they all fell onto the couch, giggling, ''That sure was one hell of a song'' Lucy said an giggled, ''I think it either describes Erza's and his relationship, or Fairy Tail'' Levy said through giggles.

''What is that ment to mean?'' Erza said with a deadly glare, ''N-nothing!".

The sounds of screams interrupted their giggly moment and they looked at the tv to see that they had walken of stage and the camera was currently showing all of the cheering and screaming fans, ''They sure are getting popular'' Lucy said with a smile, ''Juvia agree's'' Juvia said and grinned.

Erza felt a sudden vibration in her pocket so she pulled out her phone to read the message, ''The guy's are going on skype soon!'' Erza said and ran to the computer, ''Not so fast!'' The girls said and slowly stood, ''It takes too much effort~" Levy whined, ''I second that!" Lucy said and giggled.

''Hi guys'' Erza said and waved to the boys on the other side of the camera, ''Hello Erza'' Jellal said sweetly, ''I'm shocked that none of you messed up~" Lucy said and smirked, ''Hey Luce!'' Natsu said and grinned, ''Hi Natsu!''.

''Your guitar playing was really nice, Gray'' Juvia said and smiled, ''Thanks Juvia, how's it going in Magnolia?'' Gray asked, ''It is good'', ''Have any up coming concerts?'' Gajeel said, ''Nup!'' Levy said and smiled at Gajeel, ''How's it going in L.A., not seeing any people on the side lines are you?'' Levy said with a deadly voice, ''N-no!'' The boys squeaked out.

''Oh that reminds me! Lucy keeps practicing her song~'' Erza said and smirked, ''Really, what's it about?'' Natsu asked, ''I don't know, but every time I hear her, I get the feeling it's about drugs...'' Levy said while giving Lucy a uneazy look.

''WHAT!? WHY WOULD I WRITE ABOUT THAT!?'' Lucy yelled, ''Note to self, make sure no one's around when writing...'' Lucy mumbled

**Meanwhile, in L.A.**

A girl with short white hair walked down the busy streets with her friends, ''See you soon, Natsu...''

**I'm not gonna start all the lissana shit until at leat 2 more chappys (pardon my swearing, Lissana ticks me off! In this story! . )**


	13. Heartbreak

Chapter 13- Heartbreak

**Curse this chapter and curse that damned Lissana! Oh and I have changed chapter 5 so Loke was never the one singing one more night.**

In two days time, Wonderful Mystery will be returning to Magnolia, and before they leave, why not have a few drinks?

The four boys cheered as they drank their shots, ''Woo!'' Gray said randomly, ''Shut... up!'' Natsu said, ''Umm, Natsu?'' A quiet and sweet voice said, Natsu turned and looked at the girl in front of him.

''Oh, hey Lissana! Wait...how are you here!?'' Natsu said, a bit shocked, ''I came with some friends and I thought I might say hi'' Lissana said and smiled, ''Can I talk to you, in private'' Lissana said and tilted her head, ''Sure'' Natsu replied and followed Lissana, with much trouble.

Once they got to a private place, or so they thought, Lissana sucked up her courage and looked up at Natsu.

''So, what did you want to talk ab-mmph'' Natsu was in pure and utter shock when this girls lips were on his! And, maybe it was the lack of sleep or all the shots, but somewhere along the way, he found himself kissing her back.

Once Natsu finally realised he was kissing her back, he quickly pulled away and wiped his lips, and it looked as though a five year old was just kissed by the least favourite aunty and was now trying to get any jerms of their lips.

''L-Lissana! What was that!?'' Natsu said once he was done wiping his lips, ''But you kissed me back..'' Lissana said sadly, ''Yeah, and I'm drunk!'' Natsu replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, ''Why should that matter, why would you care! It's not like anyone would find out!" Lissana said and shook her head with anger, ''I don't care if no one will find out, right now I'm dating _Lucy_, and I'm not going to cheat on her, I love her''

Lissana yelled in frustration and turned around, ''What ever, but I'll be back Dragoneel!'' Lissana yelled out, ''Once your single again...'' Lissana mumbled with a slight smirk.

Lissana's friends giggled while looking at the pictures they took of the kissing teens...

Lissana walked back into where everyone was and walked towards her friends, ''What's so funny?'' Lissana said, a hint of anger in her voice, June, Lissana's friend, raised the camera to show her the picture they had took, ''Cute, isn't it?'' June said with a smirk on her face.

**The next day, in Magnolia!**

''HOME!" Natsu yelled as he ran into Fairy Tail, ''My...Head...hurts...'' Gray mumbled, ''How is he so happy right now?...'' Jellal said, ''From what I remember he drank the most...''

''Luce!'' Natsu said as he hugged Lucy and spun her around, ''Natsu!'' Lucy said and hugged him tighter.

Natsu finally stopped spinning, but he still kept her in a tight hug.

''You know, you're gonna have to let go some time'' Lucy said and giggled, ''But that time hasn't come yet'' Natsu grinned. ''Hey, Lucy, Lissana's here and she wants to tell you something'' Erza said as she came into the room.

Lucy pulled herself away from Natsu and walked towards Erza, ''What does she want?'' Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow, ''I don't know'' Erza said as she led Natsu and Lucy to the room Lissana was in.

When the door opened, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal and Lissana were there.

Once Lucy stood inside, she was emidiantly confused because everyone but Lissana seemed to be _beyond_ pissed.

''What's wrong?'' Erza said, she didn't know what was wrong either. Once Erza spoke, all heads snapped up to the three.

''You bastard!" Jellal said and slammed Natsu against the wall, holding him up by his shirt. ''Jellal!" Lucy and Erza yelled, Erza imediantly went to Jellal and pulled him of Natsu. ''What was that for!?'' Natsu yelled, ''YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Jellal yelled back.

''Stop this! What's happening!?" Lucy shouted, shutting them up, ''Lucy, I need to show you what your little boyfriend here does when you're not around~" Lissana said in a sing-song voice while waving the camera in her hands.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiosity and walked towards Lissana, along with Erza.

Lucy looked at Lissana who put the camera towards Lucy, cautiously, Lucy picked up the camera and looked at the picture, with Erza looking at it from behind.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she dropped the camera onto the floor, Lucy covered her mouth with her hand as she looked to Natsu, tears threatening to fall.

''N-Natsu?'' Lucy said in disbelief, Natsu had a face of utter confusion, so he walked over to the dropped camera, picked it up and looked at the picture, and now one word was going through his head, _'Crap...'_

''Lucy I-'' Natsu was going to try and explain to Lucy that he was _beyond_ drunk and that he _did _explain to Lissana the he loved Lucy not Lissana, but his explaining was prevented when a slap echoed across the room.

''How could could you! Was it all some kind of lie!? All the crap you did with me! You _actually_ made me love you, only to break my heart!" Lucy yelled, a lone tear traveling down her cheek.

And then she ran out of the room, she couldn't take any more of this crap.

''LISSANA!'' Natsu shouted and snapped his head to the blue-eyed girl, ''Yes Natsu?'' She said sweetly, ''What was that! You made it seem like I _wanted _to kiss you!" Natsu said and walked towards Lissana.

''But you did kiss me back~" Lissana said with a smirk, ''I wasn't thinking straight! I was drunk out of my mind!'' Natsu yelled, ''But if I remember, I pushed you away and made things clear that I was with Lucy'' Natsu said in a serious tone of voice.

''Oh, really?'' Lissana said and tilted her head, ''Well you better go make things clear with Lucy then'' Lissana said and smiled, ''Although don't get your hopes up, it'll be days before she actually comes out of her room, and when she does she'll be a mess, broken down and bruised'' Lissana said, her smile turning into a smirk with every word.

''YOU SET THIS UP!'' Erza yelled, ''Hmm, not all of it, the picture was just good luck'' Lissana said, but in return got a hard slap.

''I suggest you leave Lissana'' Levy said coldly. And so she did, Lissana raised her face, a red mark visible on her cheek, and walked out the door, and out of Fairy Tail, with the smirk stuck to her face.

Once she was out of sight, everyone ran to Lucy's and Levy's room, where they could hear the constant sound of crying, it broke everyone's heart.

''LUCY! LUCY OPEN UP!'' Erza yelled while banging on the door, but no answer.

Days past and no one saw Lucy, only Levy would see her because she shared her room, but every time someone asked her how Lucy was, Levy would just frown and shake her head.

And due to Lucy not leaving the room, Eye Candy have had to cancel some concerts and many practices, and because of that, the number of fans have begun to decrease.

**In the 'Hang Out' room**

Jellal layed on the couch, staring at the ceiling,

**''** **'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl**

**She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimme-some-more girl, girl...**

**She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends**

**She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends**

**And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched**

**She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back...''** Jellal mumbled, but the other's could still hear, as he kept thinking about if Lucy was ok, when will she come out, what if she doesn't come out soon?

Jellal sighed and sat on the couch, ''What are we gonna do?'' Gray said, ''If she doesn't come out soon, Eye Candy could drop and things could get bad...'' Gajeel muttered.

''I don't know, everytime I see her, she's a mess, and it's either she's crying or she's pretty close to bursting into tear's, she doesn't even talk to me anymore'' Levy said with a frown, Gajeel noticed Levy frowning so he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, making her frown turn into a smile.

Wings by Little Mix

_''Mamma told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh.._

_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_

_Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mamma told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly''_

Everyones heads snapped up to look at the door, that voice that rhythm, although the door and walls made the voice a bit muffled, there was no doubt about it, no body has a voice as that could sound like that, that powerful, determined, happy, so care free.

It was Lucy

**Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Damn you Lissana! But no worries! You don't think I'm going to have Natsu and Lucy stay apart, do you, just think of this as step 1, except this time Lucy's personality will be stronger (Like in the first few chapter's, before she dated Natsu) So calm down, they will get back together again, I swear.**

**And remember I said i changed chapter 5 so loke wasn't introduced yet, well he will be next chapter... :3**

**Please review! It would be awfully kind of you :3**


	14. New and Improved

Chapter 14- New and Improved!

**I'm gonna have fun writing these chapter's~**

**And everyone else ( including the paparazzi...) have been informed on Natsu's side of the story!**

''LUCY!'' They all yelled as they ran to her, she stopped singing and turned to look at them, and truth be told, she looked more beautiful than before.

She wore black skinny jeans that hugged at her curves and a loose light pink shirt that made her left shoulder bare and lastly a pair of pink heels, oh and I almost forgot! That little pink bow holding some of her hair into a side pony.

And her skin seemed to glow and her hair looked silky smooth, when they got close enough, they saw that she had a light pink lip gloss on her lips, and odly enough, her eye's showed no sigh of crying, no red, no tear stains, nothing.

Had Levy been telling the truth when she told them about Lucy's current state?

''Lu-chan! When did you come out here, why didn't you come get us!'' Levy said and hugged her friend, ''I got out here this morning, I just asked Loke for something'' Lucy said, ''Huh, what did you ask?'' Erza asked, ''If we could arrange for him to come to a concert with us''

**Flashback to earlier this morning!**

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

_''Who is it?'' Loke asked from the other side of the door, ''It's Lucy, can I ask you something''. _

_She emediently heard the sound of things moving, footsteps, and then the door opened to reveal a very worried looking Loke._

_''Lucy!'' Loke said and pulled her into a hug, ''How are you, are you ok, I heard what happened with you and Natsu'' Loke said, his voice sounding close to a whisper at the end. ''That's not what I came to talk to you about'' Lucy said and giggled, Loke let go of her and took a step back to look at her smiling face, _'I wouldn't think she'd look and act this good'_ Loke thought to himself, ''What did you want then?'' Loke asked, ''Well, because of my...drama, I've noticed that our fan number's have been dropping a bit, so I wanted to ask if you would come to one of our concerts and sing with me'' Lucy explained, Loke thought about it for a second before smiling, ''I would love to''_

**Flashback ended.**

''So now we have a guest star at our next concert, we just have to figure out a song'' Lucy said and smiled, and that's when her and Natsu's eyes met...

Lucy felt her heart sink at this, but she shook it of, _'Nope! I forbid for him to get close to me again, if anything, I'm gonna have some fun with him~'_.

''You ok Natsu?'' Lucy asked and tilted her head, ''You seemed a bit..._shocked_, _surprised_ maybe?'' Lucy said. To be honest they were all shocked...

And if you looked real hard, you could see that little smirk forming on her lips...

''Lucy, please hear me out on what happened that day, please just listen to me'' Natsu pleaded, ''...Ok then, I'll hear your side of the story'' Lucy said as she walked past Natsu.

As she walked past Natsu she grabbed his scarf and dragged him into the room with her, shutting the door before anyone else could come inside.

Lucy let go of Natsu's scarf and walked a few steps forward before turning to look at him. ''Well?'' Lucy said and raised an eyebrow, ''Are you going to tell me or just keep staring at me?'' Lucy said with a smirk.

Natsu snapped out of it and looked down to Lucy, her brown eyes sparkling.

''Oh, I just wanted to tell you about that night...'' Natsu said nervously, ''And?...'', ''And I want you to know that I didn't enjoy kissing her, infact I was completely drunk that night, but I pushed her away, I told her I would never cheat and I told her that I love _you_ not _her_'' Natsu said, if it were any other girl, they would jump into his arms and kiss him with the way he explained it and said it, but this is Lucy, the new Lucy.

''So please Lucy, I want to be back together with you, I want to hold you again, kiss you again, I want you to smile that sweet smile again, so please Lucy, can we get back together'' Natsu asked. Lucy smirked and walked closer to him, she took his scarf in her hands and ever so closly pulled him closer so that their lips were inches apart.

Lucy moved her lips up to his ear and in a voice that would give you shiver's she said, ''_If you want to get with me, Natsu, then you're gonna have to work extra hard..._' And then she closed the distance between them.

And she pulled away, ever so slowly, and looked up at his shocked face. Lucy smirked once more before letting go of his scarf and walking to the door, ''I'll get to you again Lucy, just you wait!'' Natsu said as he spun around to look at her, ''And I'll be waiting~'' Lucy said and shut the door.

''LUCY!'' They all called out, ''Mmm?'' Was all she said, ''What happened in there, are you alright, did you and Natsu get back together!?'' Levy asked, ''I'm sorry to do this, but I need to take Lucy for a while'' All heads turned to the door where Loke stood, ''Why do you need her?'' Erza asked, ''We have to practice our song'' Loke said and put an arm around Lucy then pulling her down the hall.

And then Natsu came out.

''NATSU! what happened! What did you guys do in there!?'' Erza said with a deadly aura. ''Uh...well um...we...she...I...'', ''Juvia needs to know so hurry up!'' Juvia said, joining Erza's deadly aura, ''Natsu, this is for the sake of our friends happiness, so you need to answer us'' Levy said, now there were three girls with a deadly aura...

''Well...''

**After Natsu Explained!**

''Huh, she's acting different'' Levy mumbled, everyone turned to look at Levy, ''What do 'ya mean?'' Gajeel asked and rested his arm on her head.

''I thought that maybe Lucy went back to how she used to use boys like toys, but she's acting different... her personality's stronger...'' Levy explained, ''Good going!'' Jellal said and hit Natsu on the back of his head, ''You just unleashed a deadlier Lucy to the world!'' Jellal said but emediently regretted saying it when all three girls glared at him.

''I mean how could you! You broke her heart!'' Jellal said, ''Do you think she'll take him back?'' Gajeel said and raised an eyebrow, ''I think she wants Natsu to get back together with her, but because of that incident, she's going to make a long and hard road to her heart'' Levy said and sighed, ''Good luck with getting to Lucy'' Gray said and pat Natsu on the back, ''Levy, when she first went into her 'new' personality, was there still anything she had the same personality with?'' Natsu asked, ''Hmm...well she's always been freaked out by scary movies, but-'', ''Perfect!'' Natsu said and put his fist into the air, ''What are you planning?'' Jellal said and raised an eyebrow, ''Who wants to come to the theater's and watch Paranormal Activity 4 with me this weekend'' Natsu said with a smirk, everyone exchanged glances before smiling and agreeing, ''We're in!''.

''Hey, wasn't there something we needed to ask Lucy once she left her room?...'' Gray asked as he tried to think of what it was, ''Ah! It had something to do with you and music!'' Gray said and pointed to Jellal, ''What do you mean-'', ''Oh that's right'' Gajeel said as he remembered, ''We were gonna ask her to be in the music video 'She's so mean' '' Gajeel said as Gray, Jellal and Natsu had and 'Oh yeah' moment.

**MissMe's learning time!**

**During the time Lucy locked herself away, Wonderful Mystery's manager had heard Jellal singing the song 'She's so mean' and so he decided that it was a good song, they have practiced and produced the song, now all they needed was to make the music video.**

**They had figured out what they're going to do in the video, but they needed a girl to act in it, and the one name came to their heads, 'Lucy'**

''Wait wait wait, what's this song you have, and why choose Lucy?'' Erza asked, ''Its just this song Jellal thought of because of Lucy's personality, and now they wanna make it a real song, so they want her to be the girl in the music video'' Gray explained, ''So this song explains Lucy?'' Levy said, ''I hope it's nothing affencive'' Erza said, giving a deadly aura, ''No no no! Nothing like that!'' Jellal said nervously.

''Are we gonna go ask Lucy or what?'' Natsu said as he began walking to the room to practice singing (Forgot the name!).

They opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb them, and luckily it seemed they were ending the song.

_''L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce...''_

**Hope you liked this chapter! And remember Natsu and Lucy **_**will **_**get back together, they're just starting from step one again!**

**Please review :3**


	15. Desires

Chapter 15- Desires

**I am actually really happy and excited to write these chapter's because i'm listening to the songs that I'm gonna use and...mwhahahahaahah! It will be AWESOME!**

**This is gonna be fun~ :3**

**This part is a request!**

Lissana laughed as she read aloud the page in the magazine about Natsu's and Lucy's drama, ''She still hasn't come out of her room and it's been over a week!'' Lissana laughed with her friends some more, yes the paparazzi had gotten almost all details about Natsu's and Lucy's drama, and Lucy hadn't been outside of Fairy Tail much since her sudden recovery.

''I think you really broke her, Lissana!'' One of her friends said while laughing, Lissana was currently in charge of the club because her sister had to buy some things and her brother was training to be a 'man', and no body dared to say anything to the beloved sister of the girl who owned the bar! They wanted to stay and drink more!

''That little slut deserved it'' Lissana said darkly.

''THAT'S IT!'' A voice said from the club, all heads turned to the person and the music stopped to the sudden out burst.

In the center was a girl around the age of 18 or 17, she had long light purple hair that flowed freely and hints of light blue in it, she wore blue jean-short's and a white v-neck shirt with a design of a splat of black paint on it.

''What did you say'' Lissana's friend said, ''I'm sick of this! You're taking joy from this! And how dare you call Lucy a slut, from what the magazine's say, _you_ were the one who suddenly kissed Natsu when he was drunk, and you manipulated things to make it seem like he actually _wanted_ to kiss you! If anything _you're_ this slut!'' And with that, the girl slapped Lissana across the cheek, it was bound to leave a red mark.

Lissana was now on the brink of tears, ''Who the hell are you!?'' Lissana yelled as she faced the girl, ''I'm Luna Oliviero, make sure you know the ways of publicity before you make a bad decision!'' And then Luna turned and walked out the club, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

When the doors closed, everyone was quiet until one guy screamed a cheer, and the others soon followed his actions.

**End of Request!**

''What's up?'' Lucy said and tilted her head in a cute manner, ''The guy's wanna ask you something'' Levy said as she moved as side, Lucy walked towards them with a smirk on her face, but the eye contact was between her and Natsu.

''Yes?'', ''We kinda...well can you...can you be in our music video for 'she's so mean'?'' Jellal said nervously, seductive Lucy was always scary to be around because she was plain evil and well...seductive...

remembrance in

1..

2...

3...

Her expression changed into surprised, but soon went back to its smirk, ''I would _love_ to'' Lucy said with a slight..._tang_ to her voice. All the boys let out a breath of air once they realised they had been holding it. ''Ok, could you come down to the car park tomorrow at 12 then?'' Jellal said, ''Mm, sure''.

''Is that all we need to practice for today, Loke?'' Lucy turned and asked Loke, Loke sighed and stood, ''I guess, but I must admit I love that song Lucy'' Loke said with a slight glint in his eyes. He walked closer to Lucy and put an arm around her waist, ''I'm going, and I'm guessing your coming with me?'' Lucy said and glanced to Loke with a smirk, ''You better believe it''.

And so they walked out the room, but before they did, Lucy managed to look at Natsu and wink, leaving him blushing.

**At 7:45p.m. in the Hangout Room!**

Lucy layed on the couch, she was currently the only one in the room.

She just layed on the couch, rather lazily, her arm dangling of the side, other resting on her stomach, legs spread out, frown on her face as she looked at the ceiling.

It was dark in the room, the only light coming from a candle she had placed on the table and the moonlight.

Her eyes drifted over to the dark figure of the wooden guitar.

She sighed and stood, walking over to the guitar, once she was in front of it, she dropped onto the ground cross-legged, she didn't really feel like using effort...

She picked it up and put it into her lap, playing a few cords making sure she remembered the beat, once she figured that she remembered, she played that one bubbly beat.

Bubbly by Colbie Caillat

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just mmmmm_

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum_

_Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_'Cause you make me smile, baby_

_Just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while_

She sighed again and tapped the guitar, ''Natsu...'' Lucy mumbled as she took a glance at the candle.

''Damn emotions!'' Lucy mumbled and put the guitar away, walking back to the couch.

Before she plopped onto the couch, she bent down and looked at the orange flame something about it reminded her of him, was it the warmth yet danger it could provide, or was it because they were both hot-headed.

And then she plopped back onto the couch, maybe she should just sleep there, it was comfortable enough.

''Lucy'' But of corse life had different plans, for Natsu's dark figure was standing in the door way, was it just her or did it seem to be darker.

Lucy sighed once more, she didn't need to look to know who it was.

''Yes Natsu?'' Lucy said as one of her arms went up to her face and covered her eyes, it's not like she was crying or anything, she had already used up all her tears, she was just tired.

''I was checking to see if you were ok, there is a black out'' Lucy frowned and looked out the window, how had she not noticed!? The wind was blowing and it was _pouring_ out there! Thunder and all!

''Huh, would you look at that'' She hadn't realized about the black out because she as already in the dark before it happened. ''Mm, and I also heard you singing before I came in here, I was wondering...are you dating Loke'' Natsu muttered slightly.

Maybe life wanted to give her some excitement in her pathetic life?

She smirked even though no one could see it, and stood of the couch and walked over to Natsu.

And just like she had before, she pulled Natsu by his scarf and walked over to the couch, and in one swift move, she was laying on top of him.

''And why do you want to know, Natsu?'' Lucy said slowly as she lowered closer to Natsu, lips inches away, she could feel his fast heart beat against her chest and his hot breath against her lips.

''Because you're Lucy, and I love you even if you don't love me'' That answer had taken her by surprise, she hadn't expected something like that! It was sweet, caring, warm, loving...Damn emotions!

She sighed and rested her head on Natsu's chest, toying with him might be harder than she thought.

''You're making things extremely difficult'' Lucy mumbled and she heard him chuckle in return.

Lucy smirked once again before looking at Natsu, ''And what's so funny?...'' She whispered into his ear, ''No response?'' Lucy said and lifted Natsu's head with her finger. Lucy once again smirked before kissing Natsu on the lips lightly, as though he would break if she was using to much pressure, but she _was_ toying with him...

Maybe it would be easy after all.

''I think you're the one making things difficult'' Natsu said.

Lucy then got of Natsu and walked towards the door, ''See you tomorrow~" She said before walking into the dark hallway.

''I think you're the one making things difficult...'' Natsu said and rubbed his eyes with his hand. She really was going to make this hard, wasn't she...

**The Next Day at 11:15p.m.**

Lucy ran and ran and _ran_. She was late! She over slept! Although who could blame her, she's had a massive loss of sleep over the last few days...

Once she got outside the door to the car park, she slowed down, breathed, straightened her clothes, and walked in with a slight smirk.

''Lucy! Why were you late!'' Gajeel yelled, ''Do you really want to know, Gajeel?'' Lucy said seductively, Gajeel and the others imediently blushed at the possibilities, and Lucy giggled slightly, she knew that they were probably thinking of something way over the truth.

''And I'm here now, so where are we going?'' Lucy said as she walked closer to the boys, her heels clicking on the cement with every step.

''We're going to a ware house to shoot the music video, so hop in'' Natsu said as he motioned the car.

**In the Warehouse!**

Lucy wasn't to excited at first about the filming, but once she read what she had to do, she was ecstatic! It looked like it was going to be so fun! All she had to do was act as a bitch.

''Lucy, get into your spot'' The director said, and so Lucy stood and walked up the stairs and outside the door, waiting for her que.

The guitar started the music first, and the camera did a close-up as Gray played it.

And then it showed as Gajeel walked to the drums and soon after that a full view of Natsu as he played the guitar, then it went straight to Jellal as he started the song...

''Alright guys! We're done!'' The director said as he high-fived some people.

''Lucy, you gonna come and check out the music video with us?'' Natsu said and held out his hand, ''Ok'' Lucy said as she stood on her own and walked to the computers.

As Natsu watched the music video, he noticed how she was born for that part! It just matched her! And when ever he glanced at Lucy, he would see her smiling that warm and happy smile, why couldn't that be her usual smile instead of that cocky smile that she has these days, but it was partly his fault...

*BRING BRING*

''Hello?'' Lucy said as she answered her phone, ''Mm, I'll be there soon, see 'ya Loke'' Lucy said and hung up. ''I've gotta go, see you guys later'' Lucy said and waved as she ran out the ware house and to the car.

But before she left, she saw that annoyed face that Natsu had, perfect...

''Is Lucy back yet?'' Natsu asked Levy, ''No, she's still with Loke, I'll go ask her to come up, we need to ask her about the movies, right?'' Levy said and walked out the door with Gajeel.

''Hey! I wanna come to!'' Natsu said and ran after them

''What games Lucy playing at, Levy?'' Gajeel suddenly asked Levy, also getting the attention of Natsu, ''I already told you! That's all I know! I'm just her friend, not a mind-reader!'' Levy said to Gajeel and Natsu.

They got to the door and opened it, and at the sight they gasped, well Levy gasped, Natsu's and Gajeel's jaws managed to reach the floor.

In the recording studio, Loke had Lucy against the wall, hands on both side of head and his lips hovered beside her ear, but Lucy still had that smirk.

''Come on Lucy, you're to tempting, always teasing me like that~" Loke said to her, sending shiver's through her body, ''No body will hear''(Oh, you are very wrong Loke!). If it weren't for Gajeel holding Natsu back, he would have gone in there and punched Loke in the face!

''Just see how she plays this out'' Gajeel said calmly.

And then it all switched, Loke was against the wall and Lucy and her hands around his tie, pulling his face closer to her's. ''Is that how you get every guy to sleep with you, hm Loke?'' Lucy said to him, ''Sorry to say but that's not gonna work on me, I only have one guy on my mind right now'' Lucy said seductively to Loke.

Then Lucy walked away, taking Loke's blue glasses with her.

''See you next time'' Lucy said as she slipped his glasses on her head.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Lucy said as she looked at the three people, ''Oh, we were um...we wanted to- Hey! Natsu!'' Levy yelled as Natsu took Lucy's wrist and pulled her away.

Natsu noticed that he was going to end up walking past his room, so he opened the door and pulled her inside, and once the door shut he pushed her against it, much like Loke had done, doing all this while Lucy had a bored expression.

''Just what did you do with Loke'' He said to her calmly yet threatenly, and then Lucy's expression changed into a smirk. ''Do you really think I would do that with him'' Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow, she felt like laughing!

''I'm guessing you heard everything, and so you heard me when I said I only have one guy on my mind, can you guess who it is?'' Lucy said as she played with the end of his scarf.

That was it, he couldn't take it.

Natsu bent his head down and kissed Lucy on the lips, starting a passionate kiss between the two.

Lucy was the first to pull away, she looked at him one more time before opening the door her back was against, she moved with the door, but you couldn't really say the same thing for Natsu.

Natsu fell forward and face-planted on the carpeted floor.

Lucy giggled and bent dow in front of Natsu and lifted his head with her finger's, ''You're cute this way, but that doesn't mean we're back together'' Lucy said and stood then walked down the hall and to her own room.

Natsu just stared at the blondes fading figure, he groaned and slammed his head onto the floor, ''Stupid life making things difficult...''

**Meanwhile with Loke**

''Well played Lucy, well played'' And then Loke froze once he figured out that there were no glasses on his face.

''NO! LUCY! MY GLASSES!'' Loke yelled as he ran out the recording studio, past Levy and Gajeel and to where ever he thought Lucy was.

''Now I only have 49 pairs!"


	16. L-O-V-E's complicated

Chapter 16- L-O-V-E is complicated...

**Ahh, i think we've had a good run, but sadly, this is the last chapter...**

**XD HAH! as if! :B But what would you do if I weren't joking :o**

''Don't you think you're being a bit to hard on Natsu, Lu-chan?'' Levy asked Lucy as she tried to sleep. Lucy smirked and shrugged, ''Maybe, but it's more fun this way, now no more questions, we have a concert tomorrow and it won't help if one of us falls asleep on the stage'' Lucy said and closed her eyes.

**Next Day.**

''What time do you guys have the concert?'' Gray asked Juvia, ''5:30'' Javia answered while blushing at how close Gray was.

''Lucy! You're finally here!'' Natsu said with a grin on his face while Lucy had a genuinely confused face, she had just woken up to an empty room and a note from Levy telling her to come here.

''What's going on?'' Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow as she shut the door slowly and stood forward, ''Tomorrow we're all going to watch Paranormal Activity 4!" Natsu said with excitement.

Lucy froze and her body became pale, _'Hah hah, there just kidding with me right, right?'._

''You ok Luce, you seem a bit pale'' Natsu asked as he slung an arm around her stiff body, ''W-what, no way...'' Lucy said as she scathed the back of her head and avoided all eye contact. '' I guess that means you'll be coming!" Natsu said and pulled Lucy closer to his body, ''You're enjoying this aren't you'' Lucy whispered to Natsu so that only he could hear, ''You have no idea'' Natsu whispered back with his usual grin.

''Since we're gonna watch number 4, have you seen the other's?'' Natsu asked her, ''Yep! She has!'' Levy said sweetly, _'Their all enjoying this!'_, ''Really, how'd you go after that, get any late night visitors, maybe you even met Toby?'' Natsu said, his grin turning into a smirk.

''Fine! I'll go! And I'll enjoy it to!" Lucy said and walked out of the room, not forgetting to slam the door.

''You have one chance, don't mess this up!'' Gajeel said as they all walked out of the room, ''And Natsu, don't forget to write the new song we need'' Jellal said to Natsu, ''Why can't you do it!?'' Natsu shouted, '' 'Cause you're the songwriting guy'' Jellal said with a smirk as he pat Natsu's shoulder and walked out.

Natsu face-palmed as he walked to the couch and plopped down, ''What does that make him then, the 'Guitar-guy' ?'' Natsu said with a snicker.

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed, his mind seemed to take him to a moment when he was with Lucy and one of his songs was playing in the club but she didn't seem to notice it was his, she said, ''I love this song I've heard it before, and it stole my heart, I know every word'' While dancing to its beat.

Natsu chuckled at the memory and noticed that he had unknowingly stated to tap a unkown beat on his legs, ''She said 'I love this song I've heard it before, and it stole my heart, I know every word', she's gonna dance all night, 'Till it hurts, singing the best song ever, best song ever... '' Natsu mumbled/sang to himself.

''What are you singing?'' Natsu jumped at the sudden voice and fell onto the floor with a thud, ''When did you come in?'' Natsu asked and raised his eyebrow ''A little while ago, I dropped a hair piece and when I came in here to get it, you were laying here tapping a beat'' Lucy said as she bent in front of him.

Natsu had no idea what to say, what was he ment to say, 'Oh, you know, just thinking about when we were together and then singing it', pffft! No way.

Lucy sighed, seeing how he wasn't going to answer she stood straight and held out her hand.

''Give me your hand''

**:3 **

**Did you see what I did there, mahahahahaha!**

**The Next Day**

''Lucy! Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming!" Levy shouted to Lucy as she got inside th car, Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and ran into the car, sitting beside Levy, ''Sorry, just thinking'' Lucy said.

For a while now, Lucy has been thinking about what Natsu had sang quietly to himself, it rang a bell, but she couldn't think of where she's heard it before.

''Thinking about Natsu?'' Levy said with a smirk as she nudged her friend, ''N-no'' Lucy said, but if you looked hard enough, you would be able to see a bit of pink appearing on her cheeks.

''Hey Loke!'' Lucy said as she walked behind the stage, 'Ahh, Lucy there you are, I was beginning to wonder what happened to you'' Loke said with a wink, ''I see you found a new pair of glasses'' Lucy said with a smirk as she eyed the identical blue glasses, ''Of corse''.

''Lu-chan! Hurry up! We have to go!" Levy said as she began to pull Lucy away from the boy, ''See 'ya later'' Loke said with yet another wink, Lucy rolled her eyes and began to walk with Levy.

Before going onto stage, Lucy looked up at the camera, for she new that the others would be watching their girlfriends on stage, and that ment Natsu was watching, she smirked and blew a kiss into the camera, then ran of to the stage.

The crow roared once she came on, after all it had been their first concert since all the drama, but one lucky thing about all of that, with great drama comes great songs.

''Hey guys!'' Lucy said nd waved at the crowd, getting cheers in return, ''We have two songs for you guys, and one of them is featuring Loke Celestial!'' Lucy shouted as the crowd, mainly the girls, screamed in joy, Loke had gotten quite popular, but Wonderful Mystery is that much more popular.

Lucy smiled once again before holding onto the microphone tighter and pulling it closer to her lips as Juvia started on the guitar.

My Happy Ending By Avril Lavigne  **Bold= Lucy, **Plain= Levy, Erza and Juvia

**So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**Let's talk this over**

**It's not like we're dead**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something You said?**

**Don't leave me hanging**

**In a city so dead**

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**You've got your dumb friends**

**I know what they say**

**They tell you I'm difficult**

**But so are they**

**But they don't know me**

**Do they even know you?**

**All the things you hide from me**

**All the shit that you do**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**It's nice to know that you were there**

**Thanks for acting like you cared**

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know we were done**

**He was everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Jellal, Gajeel and Gray glared at Natsu, it was pretty obvious that the song was directed to him.

''I feel guilty...'' Natsu mumbled, ''You should'' Gray said straight out, ''If that song was directed to Natsu, then she called us his dumb friends...'' Jellal said

''Pffft! When have we even called her diffi-'' _'Saying yeah, you want her, but she's so mean, you'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?'_.

''...Oh yeah'' Gajeel mumbled, now they all had a bit of guilt in them.

''Now welcoming Loke onto the stage!" Lucy said with a wide smile as the crowd screamed and Loke walked onto the stage.

''You ready?'' Loke asked Lucy, ''Ready as ever'' Lucy said with a smile.

**And 'Woowoo' in this song stands for a whistle...and no, it's not whistle by Flo Rida XD**

**And please don't get mixed up with the one without Katy Perry, because when they sing the song without her there's a different verse at one point.**

STARSTRUCK By 30H!3 feat. Katy Perry** Bold = Loke, **_Slant= Lucy, _Plain = Together

**Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go woowoo**

**Thats the way they all come through like woowoo woowoo!**

**Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you woowoo**

**Thats the way she come through like woowoowoowoo**

_Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

_Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now

L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now

L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

**Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go woowoo**

**All the people on the street know woowoo woowoo!**

**Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go woowoo**

**All the people on the street know woowoo woowoo**

_Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

_Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now

L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now

L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

_You know that type of shit just don't work on me._

_Whistlin' and tryin' to Flirt with me._

_Don't take it personally 'Cause we were never in love_

_It doesn't really matter who you say you are_

_Singin' out the window of your car_

_Find another girl across the Bar_

_'Cause L-O-V-E's not what this was._

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now

L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.

At the end of this song, Natsu found himself to be full of anger, maybe it was because of the words that Loke was singing or maybe it's probably because this song is dedicated to him as well, either way, he didn't like it.

''You ok?'' Gray asked him and raised an eyebrow, ''What the hell do you think'' Natsu said, wait, more like growled, ''Don't worry, she'll turn around eventually, until then we'll help you'' Jellal said and pat Natsu's shoulder, again.

Natsu brought his hand down to his pocket when he felt a sudden vibration, he pulled out his phone and saw that someone had sent him a message, and guess who, that's right! Lucy!

Lucy: What did you think ;)

Natsu: Not bad, but I would prefer it if I were in Loke's shoes and he were in my

Lucy: So you want to be the pervert instead of the hot guy with a certain blonde chasing after him?...

**OHHHH! What you think of the ending! Did i make anyone squeal with delight!? Raise your hand if so!...No one? Ok then... *Goes into closet and grows mushroom farm***


	17. Thrilling Love!

Chapter 17- Thrilling Love!

**Time to raise some hell! :3**

**Sometimes I wonder...Am i the only one who puts the most random and stupid stuff before and after the story?...Meh, I love it! ^O^**

''Natsu, you ok?'' Jellal asked and raised an eyebrow, ''Hello?'', ''Natsu'', ''Are you dead?...'', ''May he rest in peace'', ''Amen''.

''What's so good about the stupid phone'' Gajeel said and snatched the mobile out of Natsu's, still frozen, hands.

''Whoa!" Gajeel said once he read it, ''I gotta see it!" Gray said and looked at the screen with Jellal. All eyes widened and their heads turned to Natsu.

''What do I do now!?'' Natsu said in a panicky voice.

''Just don't reply, play hard to get'' Gray said simply, ''Hard to get?'' Natsu said and tilted his head, ''It's what she's doing to you, just act like you're not into her'' Jellal explained, "But I am-'', ''We know that! But just pretend that you've moved on, and every once in a while, flirt with her and make her blush, without letting her you know you're in love with her'' Jellal said.

''That seems to complicated!" Natsu shouted and through his hand in the air, ''Well Lucy does it pretty well'' Gajeel mumbled, ''Fine, I'll try it''.

**With Lucy**

**This bits gonna be showing that Lucy's still sad about what happened, but she refuses to show it. I need it for a song. :3**

Lucy sighed and put her phone back into her pocket, after looking at the screen for who knows how long, she just admitted to herself that he wasn't going to reply.

''You ok Lu-chan?'' Levy asked, seeing the sad face on her friend, ''Yeah, I'm fine'' Lucy said and put on a fake smile.

''Then let's go!" Levy said and walked out of the car and into Fairy Tail, ''Sure'' Lucy said quietly as she got out of the car.

''Where are you going, Lucy?'' Erza asked, Erza was currently going to 'the Den' (Haha! New name!) while Lucy was walking away, ''It's getting pretty late, I'm going to bed'' Lucy said as she yawned. ''Ok, but remember about tomorrow!" Erza said with a smirk as she walked away.

Lucy smiled and walked to her bedroom, looking down at her feet as she walked, left right, left right, left right, left right, left right, left right, right left, right right, oh crap!

Next thing she knew, her face was against the floor.

Lucy groaned and picked herself up, walking heavily to the bedroom.

Getting her needed clothes out of the drawer, she stripped and got into her amazingly comfy pajama's.

She walked to the door, where the light switched was, and turned of the light, turning the room into a black hole. She had soon grown fond to the darkness after her and Natsu's 'break up', if that's what it could be called.

Lucy walked slowly to her bed, making sure she wouldn't anciently trip on anything.

Luckily, Lucy made it to her bed without getting a new injury or red mark.

The blonde sighed and snuggled into the blankets more, keeping out any of the coldness. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she faintly saw the image of her bed. Lucy layed her hand along the bed, letting the cold take away and warmness.

She remembered the times when Natsu would come into her bed either while she was still awake or asleep, he always seemed to make it a warmer place.

Without noticing, a single tear made its way down her face and onto the clean sheets, wetting it.

She wanted Natsu to hold her again, to kiss her again, take away her nightmares again, but she was afraid...She was afraid that it'll all turn out bad in the end, is it always going to have a bad ending, why can't she find that one true 'prince charming'.

She had thought it was him for a while, but...But who would know any more! _She's_ making things confusing! _She's_ making things hard!...She's the one keeping up a barrier, it's _her_ _own _fault she'll never get a happy ending...

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt more tears flow down her face, creating a wet patch on the once dry sheets, again.

**The next day...I don't want to put an exclamation mark...it'll ruin the mood...I just ruined it...-.-''**

''Lu...wa...up'' Lucy groaned and opened her eyes, only to jump back and hit the wall with her back, for Natsu was practically in her face...

''W-what are you doing here!?" Lucy said, stuttering, ''You've gotta wake up, or we'll be late for the movie's" Natsu said as he straightened and walk away.

_'Oh crap! I forgot!'_ Lucy thought to herself as she practically froze.

''You're not chickening out, are you?" Natsu asked with a smirk, ''N-no! I'm just over joyed!" Lucy said as she got out of bed, ''_Good_~ Meet us down at the cars once you're done'' Natsu said and shut the door.

Lucy stared at the now shut door in slight confusion, was it just her or was he acting different...

**In the movies!**

_'IT'S JUST LIKE THAT STUPID DAY AT THE CARNIVAL! THEY'RE ALL LEAVING ME AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH NATSU!'_ Lucy said and crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced at Natsu, _'Why couldn't he go and sit somewhere else~'_

''If the movie gets to scary for you, I've got an arm to hold'' Natsu said with a smirk, ''Screw you!" Lucy yelled/whispered and fixed her attention back on the screen.

**This is just from memory of the movie, sorry if i get some things wrong, and there will be spoilers.**

_The blonde girl in the movie left the computer screen to go and see what was going wrong in her house. The girls boyfriend began to worry after she didn't come back for a while, he began to say her name to see if she were there...But nothing..._

_Quiet, it was night, it was dark, no movement, silence._

Lucy held her breath because she knew, oh ho, she knew! Something was going to happen, but what, maybe a little possessed kid, or a demon, maybe Kate came back! Or Hunter? Or Toby!...She was not looking forward to it.

And then, the girl jumped onto the bed, making a pop up, but not a horror one.

Lucy gasped and leaned back into her chair, after hearing Levy, Gajeel and Natsu laughing slightly, she let out her breath.

''Scare ya'?'' Natsu whispered against Lucys neck, Lucy squealed and jumped to the right side of the chair, away from Natsu.

Natsu chuckled and leaned against his chair, looking back to the movie.

Later on...

_Alex ran for her father as he was dragged by an unknown force._

Lucy held in a small scream as the father was dragged out of sight of the camera, and if only Lucy noticed that a certain someones arm had wrapped around her shoulders~

_Alex ran into the room her father was dragged into,in Katie's house, but she couldn't find him. She turned back to walk out but a person walks forward._

_''Please, don't hurt me'' Alex pleaded._

_'This actually doesn't seem like it'll be as scary as the others...'_ Lucy thought to herself.

_The person, who turns out to be Katie, snapped it's head up and lunged at Alex, putting on a face that no human could make, one of a demons, and letting out a demoniacal scream._

Lucy felt herself hold her breath again and freeze, _'I take back everything I said...''_.

Unconsciously, Lucy held onto the arm that was wrapped around her and she was just to freaked out to notice the person holding her pulled her closer to his chest.

_Fortunately, Alex escaped out the window, once she was out there, she found her younger brother Wyatt standing outside with a expressionless face. Alex pleaded for him to run away with her but he stands there, blank faced and unmoved, , just as numerous blank-faced women appear in Katie's garden, walking towards Alex._

_Alex turns to run away but in front of her is a possessed Katie, Katie puts on the face of a demon and lets out a scream as she attacks Alex. _

_The camera falls to the ground and goes black._

The lights in the theatre start to fade in, indicating that the movie was over.

In the end, Natsu was smirking as he looked down to the petrified blonde.

Lucy was leaning against his chest while his arm wrapped around her shoulder and ended around her waist, not forgetting that Lucy was clinging to his hand...and that she was frozen.

''Lucy, you ok, you seem a bit stiff'' Natsu whispered, leaning his face closer to her, ''I-I'm just taking in that..._amazing_ ending'' Lucy replied, ''Ok, I'm gonna go catch up with th others'' Natsu said and stood, running to everyone else who were starting to walk out of the theatre.

Lucy looked in disbeliefe at the empty chair beside her, did he really just do that!?

Lucy growled and stood up straight then walked out of the theatre, seeing everyone else standing outside the doors, talking.

''Oh, hey Lucy, what did you think of the movie, get scared?'' Levy said with a smirk, ''It was a disappointment, barley as shocking as the other ones'' Lucy replied in a bored voice.

Gray snickered and walked behind Lucy without her knowing, he slowly got two of his fingers and poked her waist quickly.

Lucy screamed and jumped away, closer to Natsu that is.

''GRAY!" Lucy yelled, ''W-wha- it wasn't me!'' Gray said with his hands in the air, and then a smirk came onto his lips, ''It was Toby~" He said darkly.

Lucy huffed and turned around, walking out of the cinema's and towards the cars, ''Aw, Lucy! Don't be like that! It was just a joke~" Lucy heard Gray shout from behind her, and she couldn't help but hear the laughs of the others.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled unknown words to herself, all we know is that they weren't very lady like...

Lucy squealed as something wrapped around her waist, ''Relax, it's just me'' A voice whispered to her, sending shivers down her spine at the feeling of his breath against her neck.

''N-Natsu?'' Lucy said and turned her head to see Natsu with his stupid smirk!

She also noticed that his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

''Yep'' Natsu replied.

''The cars this way'' Natsu said and pulled Lucy to the direction of the car, arms still locked around her waist

**I was going to end it here, but I thought all you lovely people deserved a little treat :3**

**Back at Fairy Tail!**

''Just go do it!" Gray yelled at Natsu, ''What is he doing?" Levy asked, ''But I don't usually act like that...'' Natsu said, ''Juvia wants to know what's happening'' Juvia said, a bit angered that none of the girls know, ''You've got to do it! It'll be better for us all!" Jellal said, ''Fine!" Natsu shouted as he gave up protesting.

''Then hurry up! She's probably almost at her bedroom!" Gajeel said and pushed Natsu out of the Den.

''Oh, Levy, Lucy might have a guest with her'' Jellal told Levy once Natsu was gone.

Confused? I'll help you, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu was, Levy, Juvia and Erza are all in the 'Den'.

The guys all had this 'awesome' plan, that none of the girls knew about.

Lucy had walked of to her bedroom saying she was tired.

And now back to what was happening!

Lucy reached out for the light switch, ready for darkness to over take the room, but before she could flip the switch, the door opened revealing Natsu.

''Natsu?'' Lucy asked a bit shocked to see him in her room.

Instead of answering, Natsu pushed Lucy onto her bed, with Natsu above Lucy.

''What is it about you?" Natsu whispered as he lowered his head so that their lips were inches apart.

For Lucy, this could be classified as scarier than Paranormal Activity 4...

''That makes you so damn irrisistable'' Natsu finished his sentence with his mouth beside her ear.

_'GAH! WHAT DO I DO! HAS NATSU BEEN POSSESED BY SOME FLIRTING DEMON! HAS LOKE TURNED INTO A DEMON THEN POSSESED NATSU!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?'_

Natsu sighed and got of off Lucy, laying beside her.

''Na-'', ''Don't talk, worry about everything tomorrow'' Natsu said as he wraped his arm around her neck.

Lucy froze before looking up at Natsu's almost sleeping face.

She smiled and snuggled against his chest, liking the fact that no tears will be shed tonight.

_'So he wants to play this game, eh? I'll have to get even with him tommorrow...'_

***Gasp!* Wasn't that a cute ending~ forgetting about Lucy saying she'll get even with him...**


	18. WHAT?

Chapter 8- WHAT!?

**I listened to the song 'Sweet about me' by Gabriella Cilmi, and the first thing i thought was ''Lucy.'' xD**

Lucy turned in her bed, bringing the blankets closer to her neck as well.

That was when she realised it, wasn't there a second body in the bed last night?

Lucy shot up straight and looked down at the bed, he wasn't there!

He had the nerves to leave just like that!?

Oh, he's good...

Lucy frowned and got out of bed, being quieter at noticing that Levy was still sleeping.

She grumbled while going through her cupboards and drawers, taking out all her needed clothes.

Lucy quietly walked out the room, not waking Levy, then walked down the halls, looking for the idiot.

''Oh, hey Luce'' Lucy turned her head at hearing her name being called and saw Gray walk out from his room, ''Lookin' for Natsu?" He asked, ''Yeah, I am actually'' Lucy said cautiously, ''He just left to go to the recording studio, you should be able to catch up with him if you're quick enough'' Gray explained, getting a smile and a thanks from Lucy in response.

Gray smirked as he watched Lucy run of, just as planned, now all she has to do is get into the elevator with him, and then Natsu can start the plan of his 'second' personality.

''Oh, Gray!" Lucy shouted ad Gray raised his head to look at her, ''Your clothes!'' She shouted and smirked before continuing to run away to the opposite direction.

''Wha- GAH!?''.

Lucy slowed down pace when she saw Natsu walk into the elevator.

''Keep it open!" Lucy shouted, Natsu jumped a bit but quickly put his foot between the doors so it wouldn't shut, and sure enough Lucy came in.

''Which floor?" Natsu asked, ''1'' Lucy replied and Natsu nodded then pressed in her number then his.

"You left me alone this morning'' Lucy said and folded her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall, and all Natsu did was shrug.

_'A shrug, seriously, THAT'S ALL YOU COULD COME UP WITH!?'_ Lucy screamed inside her head.

The blonde smirked seductively and put her hands down as she slowly walked closer to Natsu, stalking her prey.

Lucy pushed Natsu against the wall then leaned on his chest, successfully making him freeze.

''What game are you playing at, Dragneel?'' Lucy whispered to him, sending shivers down his spine.

And in a split second, their positions were switched.

Natsu had Lucy pinned against the wall this time, with both hands by the sides of her head.

''I should be asking you the same thing'' Natsu said against her ear, making Lucy freeze.

He slowly raised his head to be just inches away from her.

He gazed into her pure brown eyes, then down to her sweet, light pink lips.

He lowered his face, about to close the gap when...

*Ding*

His lips met the smooth hand of Lucy's, she lowered her hand then moved one of the arms blocking her way before walking away.

_''I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize''_ Lucy said with a smirk and wink as she walked away.

Slowly the doors shut leaving Natsu alone in the elevator.

''Damn it!".

''LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!'' Lucy jumped at the spun and turned to see Levy running up to her, ''L-Levy?" Lucy stuttered, ''Lucy, Makarov wants to see you'' Levy said the left, ''W-wait! Why does he want to see me!?" Lucy yelled but go no response.

Lucy sighed in futration as she walked to Makarov's office.

''Makarov?" Lucy said quietly as she opened the door slightly, ''Ahhh, Lucy! Come in!" He said with a little to much glee in his voice...

''Um, you wanted something?" Lucy asked a bit cautiously, ''Yes, since your last song with Loke made such a hit and reached 4rd in the Billboard Hot 100, I think it would be perfect for you to star in with another famous band'' Makarov said, still smiling, ''W-who?" Lucy asked.

''_Wonderful Mystery_'_'._

''Denyed'' Lucy said and began to walk away, '''WAIT!" Makarov shouted, ''If you do this I can assure you that Eye Candy will get more fans, more than you originally had!" Makarov practically begged, making Lucy stop ad consider it.

''Would it really?" Lucy asked, ''Deffinitly!" Makarov said, the glee returning to his voice.

''Ok, does anyone else know about this?" Lucy asked the older man, ''Everyone but Natsu'' Makarov said as he jumped back onto his chair, that was much to big for him.

''WHAT!?''

''DON'T YELL AND GO AND FIND NATSU!" Makarov yelled to her. ''B-Geh- mah- FINE!''' Lucy shouted and walked out the room.

Lucy grumbled as she walked down to the recording studio where Gray said Natsu was

I Won't Give Up By Jason Mraz. 

**When I heard this song i got all tingly and I thought it was a perfect song for this story :3**

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No: I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough enough _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Lucy found herself smiling when he sang the last line. He sure knows how to whoo a girl without knowing.

''Lucy?" Natsu said when he aw her leaning against the door, ''KYAH!" Lucy squealed and jumped away, ''N-Natsu!?'' She yelled. ''Where you spying on me?" He said with a smirk, ''N-no! I jut came here to tell you something and I didn't want to interrupt you'' Lucy said and put her arms over her chest, trying to get her normal breathing back.

''And what was it that you had to tell me?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

''Um, uh...Oh yeah! I have to sing a song with you''.

1

2

3

''WHAT!?" Natsu shouted and jumped back as he pointed an accusing finger at him, ''IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THEY MADE ME!" Lucy said and pointed a finger at him.


	19. Christmas!

Chapter 19- Christmas, you saved this dramatic romance!

**I am sad/happy to say that this is the last chapter! TT-TT ^.^**

**it is 12:09a.m...I survived the end of the world!**

''How are we going to write together? What are we even going to make it about!?" Natsu questioned, ''How would I know!?".

''Don't worry, we'll write'' Erza said, suddenly appearing from behind Lucy, scaring her half to death and making her jump behind Natsu, mumbling things like, 'How', 'When', 'Sorcery'.

''What do you mean?" Natsu asked, ''What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, ''ARE YOU TWO QUESTIONING ME!?" Erza exploded, making the two teens huddle together in a corner, fearing for their lives.

''No! Take her not me!'' Natsu said as he hid behind Lucy's back, ''G-gomenasai!'' Lucy said between sobs.

''So you have no questions?" Erza said and raised an eyebrow, ''N-No!" They both squeaked, ''Good, I'll be going now to stat writing your song with everyone else'' Erza said before she walked away.

Natsu ad Lucy both let out a sigh of relief as the 'she-demon' left, and then it hit her.

Lucy stood up straight and looked down at Natsu...if looks could kill...

" 'Take her not me', what is that meant to mean!?" Lucy twitched, ''Well..she might've gone easier on you because you're a girl...'' Natsu said cautiously. Natsu, at seeing the now ticking bomb inside Lucy, sprinted away, only to be chased by a furious Lucy.

''GET BACK HERE DRAGNEEL!" Lucy yelled as she ran after him.

**Three Days Later**

Lucy and Natsu walked side by side towards 'The Den' where their friends asked them to come because they had completed the song, and thankfully it only took three days for Natsu's injuries to heal.

Lucy opened the door, but regretted doing so once she saw the smirking faces looking at them.

''What's going on?...'' Lucy asked nervously, ''Hey hey Juvia, do you think they'll like the song'' Levy said with a smirk as she nudged Juvia with her elbow, ''Juvia thinks they'll love it'' Juvia said, and with a smirk!

''Do you know why they're acting like this?..." Lucy asked Natsu who shook his head.

''C-can we just see it?" Lucy asked, hesitating at first, ''Sure~" Levy purred as she handed them the sheets of paper.

''You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy said once she read the title and the first line.

''And that's not all!" Gray said with a smirk, what's with these smirks!?

''You don't have to perform it at some boring old concert! But at the christmas carnival where you two shared your first kiss!" Jellal said as if he were selling a car. ''YOU WERE PLANNING THIS ALL ALONG WEREN'T YOU!?" Lucy accused them, ''Maybe, maybe not~" Levy said innocently, ''Gihi''

''It will all go to plan! You two will both sing with passion and at the end of the night you will both realise the love you share or each other and at the highest point in the ferris wheel, you will kiss!" Erza, _Erza_ of all people! said and squealed like a fangirl.

''No, it would be much better if they kissed on stage in front of he crowd! So they can show their love to the world!" Levy said and, like Erza, squealed like a fangirl.

And then they were fighting over when and where they will kiss...

Lucy face-palmed once the fight started, _'I can't believe what they're fighting over...' _Lucy thought to herself.

''My friends. Are idiots'' Natsu mumbled as he watched and listened to them with wide eyes, ''For once, I agree with you...'' Lucy said quietly.

**Five Days Later.**

Back stage, Wonderful Mystery were getting ready to go on stage, with the addition of Lucy.

In the end, they had finally ended on a good way of Natsu and Lucy kissing, and they don't know for sure, but dear god, they swear that the two bands started to make a bet out of it with the everyone in Fairy Tail, but this is what is going to happen, well, what they say is going to happen.

_Lucy sighed as she watched the ocean waters go in and out, in and out, a constant pattern, everyone were sitting with a partner, family, someone to watch the fireworks with, but not Lucy, she was all alone. _

_(They're in disguises heh heh..)_

_As the night grew colder, Lucy hugged her knee's tighter to find all the warmth she could get._

_''Hey Luce'' A voice said, and Lucy knew straight away who it was, ''Hi Natsu'' She said effortlessly, ''What are you doing sitting out here alone?" Natsu asked as he sat beside her, ''Everyone else has someone else they want to sit with'' Lucy muttered._

_''Then I guess I'll have to sit with you'' Natsu said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder's, getting a small 'eep' in response. ''W-what are you d-doing?" Lucy stuttered, ''I'm just hugging you-'' Natsu wrapped his other hand around her waist, ''- I know you're cold''._

_Lucy let out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding and moved closer to Natsu._

_''Lucy..'' Natsu said quietly as he lifted her chin up with the hand that was previously around her waist. _

_When he couldn't take it anymore, Natsu dipped his head down and kissed her at the moment the fire works started._

When the to heard that story, they _could not _believe how much detail and thought they put into that story! They're crazy!

''Natsu! Gajeel! Jellal! Gray! Are you ready!?'' Someone asked, ''Yeah yeah! We're coming!" Gajeel said as he dragged Jellal to the stage.

''See you soon'' Natsu said with a wink as he walked to the stage making Lucy roll her eyes.

Natsu was a bit worried about this song, because it had a different style than the rest of his songs, but the people will like or the people will hate, it's all about taking a chance.

''Welcoming to the stage, Wonderful Mystery!"

Give Me Your Hand (Best Song Ever) By The Ready Set

_Dressed in your friday best,_

_And ready to impress whoa-oh_

_I like the show,_

_And can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know,_

_Or will ever know,_

_So give me your hand_

_Got a record on the table and I think it's gonna make you wanna let go_

_An opportunity to get a little wild, baby can I get a smile, smile, damn, I hope so_

_Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat_

_She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_

_She's gonna dance all night night,_

_Till it hurts_

_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_Give me your hand!_

_Give me your hand!_

_She said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever'_

_Music colliding with the words singing what she wanna say_

_I hope it's my name (hey hey)_

_And every time you hear it you'll remember this night again_

_Again and again_

_So give me your hand_

_Cause I'm ready and I'm able and I'm thinking' I can make you finally wanna let go_

_Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten then eleven till we break the windows_

_Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat!_

_She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_

_She's gonna dance all night night,_

_Till it hurts_

_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_Give me your hand!_

_Give me your hand!_

_She said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever'_

_We're not coming down_

_You're all mine_

_Keep you in the sound_

_We're so high_

_Rocket to cloud nine_

_When we're turning up the_

_Best song ever_

_Best song ever_

_She said 'I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word'_

_She's gonna dance all night night,_

_Till it hurts_

_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_She said 'I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know_

_Every word'_

_She's gonna dance all night night,_

_Till it hurts_

_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_Give me your hand!_

_Give me your hand!_

_She said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever'_

Once he finished the song, everything was quiet, but just as he was about to doubt his choice, they erupted in cheers and applause.

''Wow! What a performance!" The host said, ''And for their next song, Lucy Heartfillia will be featured in it!" He finished speaking, making many girls squeal in delight that she would be performing, they all knew of the relationship the two had.

With a wave and a smile, Lucy walked onto stage, ''You ready?" Natsu whispered to her as he covered, ''Aren't I always?" Lucy said with a smirk.

Why Don't You Love Me By Hot Chelle Rae (feat. Demi Lovato)

**Bold = Lucy, **Normal = Together, _Italics = Natsu_

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare_

_That keeps playing over again_

_Locked in a room so hung up on you_

_And you're cool with just being friends_

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_And I can't see_

Why don't you love me?

Touch me, tell me I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me baby?

Open up your heart tonight

'cause I could be all that you need

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

**See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth**

**Cause my heart ache can't take anymore**

**Broken and bruised longing for you**

**And I don't know what I'm waiting for**

_**Left on the sidelines**_

_**Stuck at a red light**_

_**Waiting for my time**_

_**So just tell me**_

Why don't you love me?

Touch me, tell me I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me baby?

Open up your heart tonight

'cause I could be all that you need

_Ohhhhhhh_

**Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)**

_Please tell me the truth _**(Please tell me the truth)**

**You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing) **

Till I'm with you

_Why don't you love me?_

**Kiss me,** I can feel your heart tonight

It's killing me so

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, _tell me I'm your everything

The air you breathe

_And why don't you love me _baby?

_Open up your heart tonight_

'cause I could be all that you need

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

**Why don't you love me?**

And once again, they erupted in cheers and applause, only louder, it was a song to remember for the two.

**Later That Day...**

Lucy sighed as she watched the ocean waters go in and out, in and out, a constant pattern. Everyone else were sitting with a partner, family, someone to watch the fireworks with, but not Lucy, she was all alone, but she understood if they wanted to be with the ones they loved

(They're in disguises heh heh..)

As the night grew colder, Lucy hugged her knee's tighter to find all the warmth she could get.

''Hey Luce'' A voice said, and Lucy knew straight away who it was, ''Hey Natsu'' Lucy said as she watched him sit beside her, ''What are you doing sitting out here alone?" He asked, ''Everyone else are sitting with someone'' Lucy said with a small smile.

''Then I guess I'll be your company for tonight'' Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy froze as she felt arms snake around her waist. ''I was right, you are cold'' Natsu mumbled.

''N-Natsu!" Lucy stuttered. ''Lucy..'' Natsu said quietly as he lifted her chin up with the hand that was previously around her waist...

And slowly...he lowered his head dow to kiss her soft lips...

Only to be shoved away by to soft _hands_.

''YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WERE GOING TO MIMIK THEIR PLAN!" Lucy shouted and stomped away, ''It was worth a try!"

**Christmas.**

''Come on~" Levy started, ''It's christmas! Why didn't you just let him kiss you on the Christmas carnival~!", ''Because he was going to follow the plan that you guys made up!" Lucy replied with a pout, making her look irresistably cute.

''But you like him don't you?" Erza said strictly like usual. Lucy stayed silent thinking about it for a while before answering, ''...Y-yes...'' Lucy hesitated, ''Then Juvia believes you should tell him'' Juvia said_, ''That will keep her hands of my Gray-sama!'_

''Or better yet...'' Levy said and pushed Lucy into 'The Den', ''Show him~"

_I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets_

_I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek_

Once Lucy entered the room, she recognized her own voice.

''Hey Luce!" Natsu said with his signature grin, and he looked extra cute in the santa hat he wore ''What are you doing?" Lucy asked, ''Just listening to 'Eye Candy's' newest album'' Jellal said as he waved the case around.

_I see your face in strangers on the street_

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep_

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

She can remember when she first wrote this song, during the time when her and Natsu had the big drama, but it never got fully released until a week ago.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me_

_Young love murder, that is what this must be_

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_

_Alone_

''Um, Natsu?...'' Lucy said a bit nervously as she began to walk toward him, ''Yeah?" Natsu said, giving his attention to her.

''I wonder what other songs are on here?...'' Gray mumbled as he switched to the next song.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be oh so good_

_If you'd check off my christmas list_

_Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's_

_Not a lot_

_I've been an angel all year_

''HAH! THAT'S FUNNY!" Jellal said as he and Gray began laughing, ''Hey!" Lucy shouted as her face became red with anger.

''H-hey! N-natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy said as Natsu pulled her to a certain spot in the room, ''Almost...'' Natsu said as he kept his eyes fixed on the roof, ''Natsu, whats happening?" Lucy said, a bit more serious than before, ''Perfect!" Natsu exclaimed, ignoring her question completely.

''Natsu! What are you doing!?" Lucy said, narrowing her eyebrows, ''This'' Natsu said, and next thing she knew, his lips were against hers.

''Finally!" Jellal said as the others began to clap, what was this, some kind of romance story!?

And if you just looked up that little bit...you would see a mistletoe above them...

**It's 12:44am...I LIVED! Hah! Take that world! I survived 21/12/12 !**

**Now that I think about it...wouldn't it still be 20th in America?...**


End file.
